Chance Of Redemption
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Sequel to Panic. Two years after Randy's death, Annie's world is rocked when she finds out he's still alive and needs her help. Will this be a chance at redemption for them both or will they continue down a destructive path? Cena, Orton, Justin, and others in story. Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Panic. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Annie Cena sat outside watching her children playing. Five year old daughter Payton was playing on the swing set while two year old Jacob was playing in the sandbox. John was out of town on business in Alaska. His company was in the middle of negotiations with a company in Alaska and he was traveling a little more. Things were a little strained with them at the moment. They had managed to work their way back after everything with Randy. But the last few months had seen some issues for them. He had found out about her going to Randy's funeral and Randy leaving her everything when he died and about her putting it all in a trust account for Jacob with her as the only one who had access to the trust.

He felt he should be able to have access to it too. She explained to him that the money was Jacob's because Randy was his biological father and it was only right that it be his. They argued and fought about but she wouldn't give in and let him have access. She knew he was Jacob's legal father but she just couldn't let him have access to the money. Maybe she was wrong but she just felt in her heart that he shouldn't have access.

Occasionally her thoughts would go to Randy but it was because Jacob looked so much like him. She had forgiven him for the things he did when he died but she couldn't forget it. But she had moved on with her life and despite the issues she and John were having, she was certain they could work it out. After all, they had survived what happened with Randy. Couldn't they survive anything?

London, England: AddenBrooke Hospital

Dr. Justin Gabriel looked through the door at the patient inside. After another round of electro shock therapy, the patient was sleeping. He made notes in the charts and headed to his office. He sat down and got out the tape recorder.

"Patient 23456 Randy Orton. Randy had another treatment today. He has been here for two years now. He was brought in with multiple injuries and we were certain he wouldn't survive. But he has and now we are continuing the therapy. At last exam, Randy had no memory of his past life. The staff here has taken to calling him, Trent Walker. The person paying for Randy's bills had request that we not tell Randy his real name or anything about his past. While I agreed to this, I feel it is not the right thing. We were told of what Randy had done and the fact that he has a child. I feel that Randy should be told everything but my colleagues disagree. I've also recently come to believe that Mr. Orton's life is in danger. If he isn't told the truth soon, he may not ever make it out if here."

He stopped the tape recorder and sighed. He truly believed Randy should know everything. He heard his office door open and he looked up to see his wife there. "Hey."

"Hey." Careena Gabriel said walking in. "I just checked on Randy. He's sleeping."

"Great." Justin replied.

"Still unsure about things?" She asked sitting down across from him.

"Yes. I know Wade thinks we shouldn't tell him and we should follow what that person wants but I feel that's not right. He has a child. A child he has never known. I know he did terrible things but he needs to know everything. This isn't right. We're doing treatments on him and erasing his memory. It's not right."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "I know. And I agree with you. But we've got to keep up appearances until we can get him out of here. I tracked her down through her husband. They live in the states now."

"Where?"

"Houston, Texas." She replied.

He sighed. "We have to get the passports and everything we will need to get out of London."

"I know. I'm working on that with a friend who specializes in stuff like that." She looked at her husband. "Do you think him seeing her will help?"

"Well, he said her name the other day during therapy. He has managed to hold on to her during the treatments. I mean he doesn't remember what he did to her or anything. But he knows her name and that she's important to him. I think she is what keeps him from completely going onto the abyss so to speak."

"He must have a powerful love for her."

He nodded in agreement. "He does." He looked at his wife. "Just like I have for you. You're my life and I would never want to be without you."

She smiled and kissed him. "I feel the same. What else is going on in your head?"

"When he sees her and she sees him, I'm worried what it will do."

"You mean he will remember what he did to her."

"Yes. I know he has forgotten what he did but she wouldn't. How can she help us if she hates him for he did?"

"They share a child. That's a powerful bond despite what he did. And how do we know she doesn't have feelings for him? Even with everything he did, deep down she could."

"I hope you're right." She hoped she was too. She agreed with her husband on everything. Now they were determined to help Randy get to the states and save him from whatever the person paying his bills had planned for him. That person had been paying the hospital to make sure Randy got the electro shock treatments.

John Cena sat in the office in Alaska getting the contracts together for the deal. He had called Annie earlier and checked on her and the kids. He was traveling more now and it was a welcome break for him and Annie. He didn't understand why she wouldn't give him control over the trust. He was Jacob's father. His legal father and the only father he had. He should have control of it. He sighed just as his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Cena."

"Hey, I was just calling so Payton and Jacob could say goodnight."

"I'm very busy, sweetie."

"It will just take a minute."

"Alright." He sighed.

Annie put Payton on first. "Goodnight daddy. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Goodnight."

"Here's Jacob." Annie said.

"Nite, Nite daddy."

"Night buddy." John said before Annie got back on the phone. "Thanks for putting the kids on. I really have to get back to work."

"Sorry that we bothered you." She replied. "I just figured you missed us."

"I do and can we not do this now? I have work."

"Fine. Go work." She said hanging up. She hated the distance between them and it only seemed be growing since she'd told him about the trust. She sighed and headed to put the kids in bed. She hoped the distance between her and John would get better but she wasn't sure. She didn't know why he was so upset. It wasn't like she was spending the trust. It was for Jacob's college and future. She walked into Payton's room first and helped her daughter get ready for bed. Maybe everything would work out.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Justin was walking through the hallways a few nights later and he stopped when he heard voices.

"He wants us to up the voltage."

"But that could kill him."

"I think that's the point. He's ready to end this completely." Wade Barrett said to his associate.

"When does he want it done?"

"With the next treatment which will be two days."

"Alright, let's set it up then. If things go wrong and it does kill him, we will deal with it. But if it doesn't then it will wipe his memory completely and he will have nothing there. He will have to learn everything over again if he doesn't end up brain dead."

"We have to do whatever the person paying us wants us to do." William Regal, the head of the hospital, said before he walked away.

Justin hid when he saw Wade coming. He had to talk to Careena and they had to get Randy out of the hospital before the next treatment. He headed to his office and called her to meet him. They needed a plan.

"What's up?" Careena said walking in. "You sounded freaked on the phone."

"We have to get Randy out of here in the next two days. They want to up the voltage on the treatment."

"That could kill him." She said sitting down.

"Exactly. So we need to get him out of here. Did your friend get the passports?"

"Yes. They should be ready today."

"Good. Then book us flights in the names on the passports. We have to get him out of here somehow."

"How?"

"We have to do it tonight or tomorrow night when Wade and William are gone. It's the only way."

"I'll give him a call and get him to meet us at the airport."

"Good. Let's get everything we need and get ready to head to Texas. Once we are in the states, we can go from here." She nodded and headed out.

Annie sighed as she laid in bed reading. John had called and said his trip was extended. Things had been good for awhile after everything but in the last six months, things were starting to be like they were before. John gone all the time and her alone. She knew he'd had an affair when things were like this and she couldn't stop her mind from going there again. Maybe he was cheating again.

John moaned loudly as he came and fell to rest beside his assistant Alyssa. "I think that gets better and better every single time."

She giggled and moved to rest her head on his chest. "Do you feel guilty about cheating on your wife? I mean everyone talks about how much you love her and how much you did to get her back when she was taken."

He sighed. "I do love Annie and I feel a little guilty but everything that happened really changed us. I mean I'm raising a child that's not mine biologically and Annie is being so difficult about the trust fund for him. I mean, she wanted me to be his father. His legal father and I am. I don't see why she won't let me have access to the account. Let's not worry about her right now. Let's get back to work." He smiled and kissed her before pulling her on top of him. While he did feel some guilt about cheating, he wasn't going to stop. After everything that happened, it took Annie a long time before she was ready to be intimate again and even then it wasn't like it once was and he wanted more in sex than what Annie was giving him. He and Alyssa had been having their affair for the last six months when she started as his assistant. She was young and adventurous and had no problems sleeping with her married boss.

Careena got everything from Phil and they were ready to leave London. All they needed to do was figure out how to get Randy out of AddenBrooke. She walked into her husband's office and placed the passports on his desk.

"We're set. Phil came through with everything." She said sitting down. "So, any ideas about getting Randy out of here?"

"We get help from the inside."

"Who?"

"Drew. He's on duty at night. He will help us get him out. Then we all head to Texas." Careena nodded. "I'll go talk to him and get everything set up. Can you make copies of his medical record? They will notice if the original is gone."

She nodded as Justin got up and headed to talk to Drew. They had to make sure everything was covered. They would pack enough to get them to Texas and go from there. It would take at least a day or so before anyone would know Randy was gone. Justin just couldn't let Wade and William do more electro shock with a high voltage. Once they had Randy away from the shock treatment, they could help him get back to a normal life.

Randy laid in his bed sleeping, the images of the woman floating in his mind. Annie. His Annie. That was all he remembered. Her. Her name had came to him in one of the dreams he had about them. The images and flashes of her would come at night and the next day he would talk about them with one of his many therapists. Most said his mind was making up someone to help him through treatment. But it didn't feel like she was made up. She was real.

Drew looked in on the other patients and then on Randy and saw that he was asleep. He felt for the young man. He was only a security guard but he had heard all about the treatments and the hospital wasn't sound proofed and he had heard the screams from the treatment room. Whatever the doctors were doing, it was meant to torture him or something worse.

"Drew, can I talk to you?" He heard from down the hall.

"Sure Dr. Gabriel, what's up?"

"I need your help."

"With what?" Drew asked. Justin motioned for him to follow him into a private room.

"This is very important and top secret. No one can know."

"Alright."

"I need you to help me get Randy Orton out of here. I overheard some things that are disturbing."

"I have heard the treatments"

"They plan to up the voltage which could kill him. So I'm going to get him out of here and back where he should be. And I need your help."

"I'm willing to do what I can."

"Great. I want to do tonight. No one will be able to stop us if we do it tonight. If we wait until tomorrow, someone might change our plans. We do it tonight."

"Alright. What do you need?"

"I need you to watch and make sure no one comes to look in on Randy. And if need be, create a diversion to keep someone from checking."

"Alright. What time?"

"One am. Now, I'm going to go make sure I have everything done on my part. Drew, thank you for this."

"No worries doc. I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you." Justin said and quickly headed back to his office. Careena was booking their flight under the names on the passports. Once they landed in Texas, they would go from there. He called an associate who was finding them a place to stay. He wanted a secluded warehouse and his friend was finding that.

He walked into his office and saw Careena there. "Did you get everything done?"

"Yes. We are booked on a five am flight to New York and then we take a flight to Houston."

"Great." He nodded and sat down. This was a dangerous plan and one wrong thing, it would be over. But it was worth the risk to get Randy out of here before they killed him. The person paying the bills wanted him dead and Justin was determined to stop that. And now was the time.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Drew walked down the hallway making his rounds and stopped right outside another patient's room. He slipped the matches underneath the door and walked away. It was 1245 am. In a short while, Glenn would set fire to his room and Drew could help Dr. Gabriel and Careena slip Randy out the back. Just as extra insurance, he'd made sure to slip Eve a note from Dr. Barrett telling her to meet him in his office like they did most nights.

Justin looked at the text he had gotten from Drew. It was almost time to put the plan into action. Dr. Regal was gone and he wouldn't be back until morning.

"Everything in place?" Careena asked.

"Yes. Once we hear the fire alarms and everyone goes to see, we will get him out and head to the airport. You have everything right?"

"Yes. Everything is ready." She replied.

"Good. Let's just hope it all goes off without a hitch."

"It's a great thing you're doing for him."

"I just want to help him and I feel he's in danger here." She nodded. "Let's get where we need to be."

They had just gotten where they needed to be when the fire alarm went off. Everyone was rushing to get the patients out of the mental ward. Justin and Careena got Randy out of his room and put him in a wheelchair. They were met at the ambulance bay by an associate who was helping. Once they were inside, they were taken to the airport. They had made arrangements with the airline about Randy. They told them he had just had an accident in London and they were taking him home to Texas. They waited and boarded the plane.

Annie woke up and got ready for the day. She got both kids up and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Payton asked as they sat at the table.

"He said he would be home in three days unless the trip gets extended." Annie replied as she cut up Jacob's breakfast and handed it to him.

"Why does he travel so much?"

"He's busy with work baby. He does it so we can have nice things."

"I'd rather have my dad here."

Annie sighed and rubbed her hand down her daughter's hair. "Me too baby. Me too. I would like to have daddy home."

"Did you make my cookies for school?" She asked.

Annie laughed. Payton could change the subject so quickly. "Yes, baby I made them. Now, finish your breakfast and I will take you to school."

Careena looked over at Randy as they flew and sighed. It would be discovered that he was gone soon and her and Justin's absence would be linked to Randy's disappearance. She only hoped that Justin was right and that Annie would see Randy and that the aversion therapy would help him recover his memory.

"Relax. This will work." Justin said to her.

"I hope so. They will discover he's gone and come looking for him."

"But they won't know where he is. And if or when they do, hopefully his memory will be restored. We just have to find Annie Cena. I know she's the key to this. Well she and their son. The fact that they do share a child bonds them. And I think deep down whether she knows it or not, Annie feels the bond to him."

"I can't imagine what he must be going through." She looked over at Randy again who was sleeping.

"I can't either." Justin sighed. "My only concern is how to get Annie to help and see him. I read over her file from the hospital as well as his. I know what he did to her. I just don't know how I can get her help."

"Let me talk to her woman to woman."

"Do you think you can get her to help?"

"I don't know but I will try. You're right about the bond. I will just talk to her."

"When?"

"When we get to Houston. I will look her up and as bad as it sounds, I will follow her and find a way to bump into her."

"You're an amazing woman for helping me with this." Justin said. Randy was still asleep lost in a dream with a ghost of a woman he barely remembered. She was laughing, the melody of it floating in the wind. Her hands went to her belly, the roundness of which left little question that there was a baby growing inside. They'd had a child together. Him and his Annie. This woman he'd been told was a figment of his fractured imagination had given him a child. "Annie." He spoke in his sleep causing Careena and Justin to look at him.

"He's remembering." Justin whispered. "Well as much as he can. That is why we need Annie to help."

"I promise I will do my best." He nodded as the plane made it's descent into New York's JFK Airport.

Annie smiled as she dropped Peyton off at school and headed back toward the house with Jacob. She hoped John would be home soon. The kids missed him and she did too. She couldn't understand what changed for him. He was so great after everything in London. He seemed to accept Jacob as his son. She pulled into the driveway and was shocked to see John's car there. She quickly got Jacob out of the car and headed into the house.

"John? Are you here?" She said as she walked in.

"Upstairs." She heard from the bedroom. She walked upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you. Why didn't you call me?" She said as she entered.

"I just got home really." he said turning to her and Jacob. He smiled at her and him. He loved Jacob, he really did. But it didn't change that every time he looked at him, he saw Randy. Jacob looked more like him everyday and it was obvious to most that he wasn't John's biological son. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too." she smiled and kissed him. "How long are you here for?"

"I don't know. We are working on a deal in Alaska."

"Well, you're here now. How about I fix the three of us something to eat? Payton has a few hours at school."

"Great. I'll take Jacob." He said taking him from her. The boy hugged him and John smiled.

"Miss you daddy." Jacob said as he hugged him.

"I missed you too, buddy." John said. He did love him and he always considered him his son but it didn't stop John from thinking about the fact that Randy was his father and Jacob had all that money that Annie wouldn't' let him have. 'Were you a good boy for mommy?"

"Yes." He said as Annie said the food was ready. He headed downstairs with Jacob and into the kitchen. He had to spend time with her and the kids. He had been gone for two weeks. But he dreaded the nagging about his time away he was sure would follow.

After lunch, Annie put Jacob down for his nap. Then she and John headed into their bedroom. John kissed her and wasted no time in making love to his wife. He knew it was what she would be expecting from him after being gone for two weeks. It was nothing like it use to be between them. When he couldn't wait to be with her in that way. After the rape and everything Randy, sex with Annie wasn't interesting to him. It was just something he went through the motions on. Not like when he and Alyssa were together. But he wasn't ready to let go of his marriage yet.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Justin and Careena got settled at the warehouse they'd bought. They'd had furniture delivered and had it renovated into a make shift house. They had everything set up to continue Randy's therapy.

"I thought I would try to find Annie today." Careena said as they sat in the warehouse.

"Do you know how you will find her?" Justin asked his wife.

"I thought I would look her up in the phone book. Find where they live and go see her. I also wanted to take pictures of her and the little boy. They might help him too."

Justin nodded. "You just be careful. You don't need to be stressed out." He said as he rested his hand on her stomach. She covered his hand with hers and smiled.

"Relax. I'm going to be fine." She kissed him and headed out. She had gotten the address from the internet and now she was on her way to the house.

Annie sighed as she put Jacob on the blanket for play time. Payton was in school. She looked up as John walked into the kitchen. She looked at his face.

"You have to leave again don't you?" She asked him.

"Yes. I have to go to Alaska for a few days to get this deal going." He replied. "Annie, I've been home for two days. I'm sorry it's not longer."

"Are you?" She asked. "Because it seems that you can't get away from us fast enough.'

"That's not true and you know it. I love you, Payton and Jacob. But this is my job. I worked hard for the promotion and traveling is part of it."

"Right." She sighed. "Just go and have a safe trip."

"Annie, I don't want to leave with us fighting." He sighed. "I love you and the kids. And I hate that I have to be away from you. But this is my job."

"I know that and you're said that many times. So, go. Go do your job and have a safe trip." she walked out and into the living room where Jacob was playing. She smiled at her son.

"Annie, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry."

She sighed and walked over to him. "I'm not angry. This is your job. So go. Just have a safe trip." She walked him with to the door.

"I'll call you when I land." He kissed her and walked out to the car.

Annie stood at the door for a minute and watched John drive away. She sighed and headed back into the house. Not noticing the car parked across the street.

Careena took a breath and got out walking up to the door. She wasn't sure Annie would help but she had to try. She took another breath and knocked on the door. She couldn't help but smile when the blond answered the door holding the two year old little boy. Careena knew immediately that it was Randy's son. There was no mistaking it with how much he looked like him.

"Can I help you?" Annie asked when she opened the door.

"Annie Cena?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Careena Gabriel. I'm a doctor at AddenBrooke Hospital. I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Sure. Come in." Annie wondered why a doctor would come from London to talk to her. She hadn't been in London or that hospital since Jacob was born. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you." Careena said as she sat down.

Annie sat down on the sofa with Jacob with her lap. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Randy Orton."

"Why do you want to talk to me about Randy? He's dead." Annie replied. "I'm sure you know that since you work at the hospital where he died."

"I honestly don't know how to say this to you." Careena said. "But Randy isn't dead. He's alive. The hospital faked his death."

"What?" Annie asked. "You're wrong. I watched him die."

"He isn't dead. He has been at the hospital for the last two years."

"Why would the hospital do that?"

"They were paid to. The same person who arranged that had arranged for Mr. Orton to have electroshock treatments."

"Electroshock?"

"Yes. The hospital did electroshock and that cause Randy to have no memory of his life. He doesn't remember what he did or who he was. The thing he does seem to remember is you." Careena looked at her. "I think you can help him get his memory back. Whoever was paying the bills wanted him dead and tortured. He needs to remember. Annie, Randy is alive and needs your help."

"I can't help you." Annie said getting up and putting Jacob into the pack n play. She never noticed Careena taking pictures with her phone. "I'm sorry he doesn't remember but I can't put myself or Jacob through anything dealing with him. I'm sure you know what he did to me. I can't take the chance with Jacob. I won't put my son through anything."

"Looking over his medical records, he's got extensive damage to the impulse control cortex of his brain. Which means that he had no control over the things he did to you. That kind of damage can only be done through electroshock treatment. Whenever the treatments were started at the hospital, they seemed to somehow reverse the previous damage done."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning there's a good chance that Randy isn't responsible for his impulses. The stress on his brain essentially caused two Randys. He may not be the man you knew anymore. I know he did some horrible things to you and I know you may not be able to forgive him. And I'm not asking you to. But at least give him his life back."

Annie sighed. "I forgave him not long after everything but I can't forget it. Do you know what it's like to be taken away from your life? To be kept away?"

"No, I don't. Annie, please help him get his life back. I know you're a kind person. I can sense that about you. He had no control over what he did. Please help him."

"Give me a few days to think about it?"

"Alright." Careena said to her. "Here is my card." She handed it to Annie. "Mrs. Cena, I know you don't owe him anything. But is it possible to get a photo of your son. I think he would like to see his son."

Annie sighed and walked over to the bookcase. She took out the photo album of pictures. She was still not sure it was a good idea. But she felt bad for Randy. "Here. This is one that was taken a week ago."

"Thank you." Careena said as she left. She hoped Annie would help but she also knew nothing was certain. She left the house and drove back to the warehouse. She walked in and saw Justin there.

Justin smiled and kissed her. "How did it go?"

"I'm not sure. She hasn't agreed to anything but she is thinking about it. She wanted a few days to think about it."

"Well that's something." He said. "And what's in your hand?"

"Oh, this is a picture of Jacob. Randy's son." She handed the picture to Justin.

"He's adorable."

"Is Randy awake yet?"

"No. But he will be soon." Justin replied.

"What do you want to do?"

"When he wakes up I want to ask him about Annie. I know everyone at the hospital told him she was not real. I want him to tell us what he remembers about her." He looked at Careena. "You didn't by chance get pictures of her did you?"

"I did with my phone." She handed it to him. He hooked it up to the computer and downloaded the photos.

"This is her?"

"Yep. That's Annie Cena."

Justin looked at the photo. She was just like Randy describe to everyone. He hoped this would help Randy but he knew they needed Annie. He looked at the photo of Annie and Jacob and printed them out. He wanted Randy to see them and see if it sparked more of his memory.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Annie sat there on the couch trying to wrap her head around what the lady had just told her. Randy was alive and had been for two years. Who would fake his death and keep him in the hospital like that. She looked over at Jacob as he slept in the pack n play and sighed. She remembered everything Randy had done to her. How much he hurt her and almost destroyed her family. But she couldn't regret her son. The doctor had said he had no control over what he did but how could that be. She sighed and thought about what the doctor said and everything that happened. She felt bad that Randy was going through this but she wasn't sure she could see him again.

Justin sat in the warehouse with Randy. He hoped this didn't do more damage. He strongly believed if Randy saw Annie and Jacob it would trigger his memory.

"Okay, Randy, I know this has been a rough couple days but I thought today we would talk about Annie. I want you tell me about her. Tell me what you remember about her."

"She was kind and funny. With honey blonde hair and the greatest smile."

"What else do you remember about her?"

"She was pregnant with a baby in a dream I had. I don't know why but I know it was mine." He looked at him. "Everyone says she's not real. But I know she is. She's real."

Justin slid the picture toward him." I believe you."

Randy took it in his hand. He looked at it. "That's her. That's Annie. She is real."

"Yes she's real." Justin replied to him. "And so is your son." He slid the picture of Jacob to him. "That's Jacob, your son. He's two years old."

Randy smiled and ran his fingers over the picture before he looked up at Justin with tears in his eyes. "My son?"

"Yes." Justin took out the one of Annie and Jacob together. "They are real Randy."

He looked at the pictures. "Where are they?"

"Randy, we need to take things one at a time."

"But I have to see them."

"Randy, you have no memory of everything that happened with Annie. You remember her and you know she had your son. But there is so much more to this. We have to take this slow. You will eventually see Annie and Jacob but right now, that's not possible. Can you remember anything else about your time with her?"

"We were in some house. I'm not sure where but it was big house. She and I were there. I don't really remember much else. Why can't I remember? I don't remember if she and I were married. We have a child so we had to be right? And I keep seeing a flash of a little girl. A blonde, blue eyed little girl. But I don't know where she fits in." He said holding his hand to his head.

"It's okay. Just calm down and go rest for a while. We'll talk more later."

"But I want to remember."

"I know but you need to rest. We can't rush this." Justin said to him. "So, go rest and we will talk more later."

Randy sighed and got up and headed to the room he was staying in. Justin turned to his wife. "Blonde little girl? That's Annie's daughter, Payton."

"I know." Careena replied. "He's remembering."

"But you're worried if or when he remembers what he did. How it will effect him?"

"Yes I am. He obviously isn't the same person who did those things. But when he remembers doing them, he will be devastated about it."

"I know he will be but he has to remember to get better. And I hope we will have Annie to help."

"I hope so too."

Annie got Jacob up from his nap and they headed to get Payton from school. She had thought about what Careena had said the whole day. He was alive and he couldn't remember anything about his life before. Except her. She picked up Payton from school and headed home. Once there she made the kids a snack and put in a video. It was then that she headed to the kitchen. She got out the papers to Jacob's trust and the one photo she had of Randy. She didn't know why she kept it but she had. She looked at her son in the living room and then the picture. She sighed. Could she really help the man who almost destroyed her life? But he was Jacob's biological father and she did have the bond with him. But could she really put her feelings aside and help him?

She saw little bits of him every time she looked into Jacob's eyes, every time he smiled at her. She closed her eyes and sighed. She owed it to him, to her son to give Randy back his life. And she made up her mind that she would help. But it was for Jacob's sake, not for Randy's. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number on the card waiting for the woman to answer the phone.

Careena looked at her phone when it started to ring. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Dr. Careena Gabriel?"

"Yes."

"This is Annie Cena."

"Yes, Mrs. Cena." She said so Justin could hear. "Have you thought about things?"

"Yes, I have." Annie replied over the phone. "I'm willing to help for my son's sake, not Randy's. What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to come and see him. Talk with him. And as things progress, bring your son to see him."

Annie thought for a minute. She didn't want to disrupt Jacob's life. "Let's just start with me and we can go from there. I won't risk my son."

"Agreed. Can you come tomorrow? We want to start as soon as possible."

"Fine. I will get someone to watch the kids and come. Where?"

Careena quickly gave her the address. She hoped Annie wouldn't call John or the cops. They had to get Randy's memory back. She hung up and looked at Justin. "She's willing to help. She's coming tomorrow. Alone."

"Whatever you said to her must have worked."

"I told you, I just appealed to her woman to woman. Mother to mother." She smiled.

"So, she's not bringing Jacob?"

"No and I agree with her on that. I mean let Randy deal with seeing Annie first. And then hopefully, she will let Jacob come."

"I hope so." He smiled. "Now, what does my wife want since Randy will be sleeping for a little bit."

"Just time with you." She smiled and they headed to the room where they stayed. The whole warehouse had been redone to look more like a home than a warehouse.

Annie hung up the phone and sighed. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake. She decided not to tell John. He wasn't home enough to really care anyway. She picked up the phone and called her mom who agreed to keep Jacob the next day while Payton was in school. Annie told her she just needed some time alone. With John gone so much, she didn't have too time alone. Her mom understood and agreed to keep him.

Now Annie had that taken care of, she could focus on helping the doctors. She owed it to Jacob to help Randy get better and then they all move on.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy sat on the side of the bed and sighed. She was real. He hadn't imagined her. She was real and so was his son. He looked at the photos he had of her and his son. He couldn't believe that they were real. He put the pictures down and headed into the main area of the warehouse.

Annie got the kids ready for the day. She was going to drop Payton off at school and then Jacob off at her parents. She wasn't sure what to expect when she got to the address the doctor had given her.

Justin and Careena were both nervous as to the session. This was the first time Randy would be seeing Annie in person. They both hoped nothing went wrong.

"Morning." They heard when Randy walked in.

"Morning. Are you ready for a day of therapy?" Justin asked him.

"I guess."

"Randy, this is going to a special therapy session." Careena said walking over to him. "I think it will be the first step in getting your memory and your life back."

"Special session?"

"Yep. So, let's have breakfast and then the session will began." She smiled.

Annie pulled up outside the warehouse. She looked at it and sighed. She knew the doctors would there so she didn't worry about being alone with him. She grabbed her purse and got out of the SUV and headed to the door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer.

Careena smiled as she opened the door. "Annie, I'm glad you came."

"Thanks, I guess." Annie said stepping in. "I'm not sure what exactly you want me to do."

"Well, we will take things one at a time. For now, let's start with you and Randy seeing each other for the first time in two years."

Annie nodded slowly and followed Careena. She was a little nervous about seeing Randy. She walked in the main room with Careena and saw Randy sitting there with another person.

"Justin, Randy... Our guest is here. Should we begin?"

Both turned to the door. Randy looked at Annie and couldn't believe she was there. He got up and started over when Justin grabbed his arm. Annie stepped back. The memories coming back to her.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Justin said to them. He could tell Annie was a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Careena smiled and walked Annie over. She and Annie sat on one sofa while Randy sat on the one in front of them and Justin sat in the chair.

"Alright. We know how hard this is for both of you." Justin said. "Annie, I know Careena told you that Randy has no memory of his life. He has been through some rough times over the last two years and I hope we can help him get his memory back."

Annie nodded and suddenly couldn't find her voice "Where do we begin?"

"I think we should talk some." Justin said to them. "Annie, let's start with your feelings right now."

"I'm nervous and a little scared. This is a big deal especially with everything that happened." She replied. "But I'm willing to be here and help Randy with this."

"Randy, how do you feel?"

"Like I'm not losing my mind for the first time in long time."

Justin turned to Annie. "Annie, in the hospital the other doctors told Randy that you were not real. That he imagined you. The last two years have been very rough on him. He had treatments and other procedures done."

"Can I ask a question please?" She said to them.

"Sure."

"Why would someone fake someone else's death? I don't understand. I was there when he died. I don't understand any of this."

"His heart did stop beating for about two minutes. But they gave him a shot of adrenaline and got it going again. Whoever wanted the treatments run wanted you to think he was dead and wanted him to be alive so that they could torture him."

"Who would do that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure right now. We are looking into it." Justin replied. "But the point of this therapy is to help Randy."

"Alright." She replied.

"Okay. I know there is a lot that happened that Randy doesn't remember but you do, Annie. And I thought we would gradually work through it and Randy will know what happened." He looked at Randy. "If anytime during this either of you is uncomfortable, we will stop. Annie, I hope eventually you will bring Jacob to see Randy. I think seeing his son would help too."

"I agreed to me first and then we can think about bringing Jacob."

"Alright." Justin replied. "Annie, I would like you to take me through your relationship with Randy. How you met him and all of that."

"John and I moved in next door to him on a gated community. We became friends. He was there for me and Peyton when John was away."

"So it was a good friendship?" Justin asked.

"It started out like that but I didn't know the truth."

Randy looked at her. "What truth?" He asked.

Annie looked at Justin. He nodded. "That you were obsessed with my husband because he had an affair with your first wife, Monica. She left you and you wanted revenge on John."

"I was obsessed?"

"Yes."

"Annie, why don't you go into more detail?" Justin said tentively.

"I started to have feelings for him. John was always traveling and Randy was there. We went to a party together and then we kissed. We were suppose to go back to his house and talk. But we ended up almost sleeping together but I couldn't cheat on my husband."

"Alright. Randy, do you remember this?"

Randy sat there as she told about them almost being together. His mind flashed to them together and her saying she couldn't. "I remember a little. I want to know more."

"I know and you will but I don't want to overload your mind. Annie can help you remember your life from the time you met her until the hospital faked your death."

"When do I get to see my son?" He asked.

Annie looked at him. "When I can be sure you won't hurt him."

"I would never hurt him." Randy said to her.

"Like you didn't hurt me? Or my daughter? By taking us away and keeping me hostage and making me have sex with you." She said before anyone could stop her.

"Annie, please stop before this gets out of hand."

Annie sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm going to go now." She said walking to the door. Careena followed her.

"Annie, please tell me you're coming back tomorrow to help. I know what he did was horrible. But you can see that he doesn't remember."

"I'll come back tomorrow to help. But alone."

"I know. We would never ask you to bring Jacob." Careena replied. "See you tomorrow then." Annie nodded and headed out.

Randy looked at Justin after Annie left. "What did I do? Did I hold her hostage? Make her have sex with me? Did I rape her?"

"Randy..."

"I need to know." Justin looked at Careena who nodded. Justin sighed.

"You weren't you. But yes, you held her hostage and you made her have sex with you." Justin looked at Randy. "Randy, you have to understand that you weren't in your right mind. The treatments you had before all of that caused you to be like that. Now, you're better."

"I raped her...and I beat her and you're telling me that...I'm a monster."

"No. You're not a monster. We talked about this. The treatments you had before broke your mind. In a lot of respects, it created an alternate Randy. Ironically enough, this round of treatments seemed to have...made you whole again."

"But it doesn't change what I did. I want to remember so I can make it right with her."

"You will." Justin replied.

"Why don't you go take a nap? Get your mind clear." Careena suggested. Randy nodded and headed to his room.

He laid down and closed his eyes. The words from Annie running through his head. He couldn't believe he had hurt her. He had to remember and make it right.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Annie arrived home after picking up the kids and walked inside. She hadn't really known what to expect when she saw Randy again. But she had to admit that he was different.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Payton asked her as they were in the kitchen.

"I'm fine baby." She said placing the apple slices in front of her daughter. She placed some in front of Jacob too.

"What did you do today?"

"I had some errands to run." She replied.

"When is daddy coming home?"

"I don't know baby." She replied. "I don't know." She got things out for dinner. She still had the session with Randy and the doctors on her mind.

John laid in the hotel bed with Alyssa. His meeting was over and the company had won the other one. He could have gone home but he wanted to spend some time with Alyssa away from Houston. He wanted a break from the kids and Annie.

"Why are you thinking about her and ruining our good time?"

"I'm not ruining our good time." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I just was thinking about my kids. I miss them."

"Really? I get that you miss your daughter but the little boy isn't even yours and you might play daddy to him but we both know you would be happier if he wasn't there."

John sighed. "I can't deny that things would be easier if he wasn't but he is my son." He looked at her. "Now who's ruining our good time."

She smiled and kissed him. "You're right and I have something special for us."

Justin and Careena sat in the main area of the warehouse. "Did I do the right thing in telling Randy everything?" Justin asked her.

"Yes. You did. If we're going to mend the pieces of his fractured mind and make him truly whole again, he needed to know so he can process it."

"Yeah. I know that in my mind but another parts feels horrible that he has to remember what he did to her and that she has to as well."

"I think she's dealt with it. Something like that I'm sure she's had therapy. Now we have to focus on Randy and getting him better. And even with everything, Annie is willing to help. And that says something. She's a better person than most."

"I think she actually did love him somewhere deep down inside. Love makes you do all kinds of things." Justin smiled and nodded.

"The way you can go from scientific minded to wholly believing in the goodness of people so easily is one of the things I love most about you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good to know." He smiled. "I haven't heard from the hospital yet. I guess they don't know he's gone."

"Or they don't care. Maybe they realize that him being gone is good. They can pocket the money and not have to do anything."

"Maybe so." He replied. "But let's not worry until we heard something." She nodded in agreement.

Annie sat in the kitchen having a cup of tea after putting the kids down. Her mind on the session and everything else too. She knew why she agreed to help. It was because of Jacob and because Randy deserved a chance to get his life back. But she thought back to her therapy. She had her own sessions and then she and John had couples and family counseling. John never knew what she said in her own sessions and she knew it was why she had agreed to help too.

Her therapist had made her realize that despite everything that happened, she had feelings for Randy while he had her hostage. And she was scared to confront those feelings. She still didn't see how she could have loved him after all he did to her. She had worked through most of it with her therapist but she wondered if the feelings were gone completely.

The next morning, Annie headed back to the warehouse after dropping Payton at school and Jacob with her mom. She wondered about this session and what would come out.

She knocked on the door and Justin answered. "Mrs. Cena. Thank you for coming. Careena isn't feeling well today."

"How far along is she?" Justin looked at her. "All she had yesterday was peppermint tea and crackers. I remember the cures for morning sickness." Justin nodded.

"Almost four months." He replied. "Annie, I know this is hard for you. I read the file on what happened when he had you. But I appreciate your willingness to help him."

"Well, he deserves to have a normal life." She replied as they walked to the living room. "I hope it didn't damage anything yesterday about what I said."

"No, it helped actually. Randy needs to know what he did to be able to heal." Justin motioned for Annie to sit down on the sofa while he sat in the chair and Randy sat on the other sofa. "Randy, you said you had some questions for Annie. So, please ask them."

Randy sighed. "I need to know what I did to you. I know you said I kidnapped you and your daughter and that I raped you. Was that all I did?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah. I do." She nodded and pulled off the blouse she wore to reveal a tank top underneath. She pulled her hair to the side and turned around to show him the scars from the beatings.

"You did this. You tied to me a bed when I was eight months pregnant with Jacob and you beat me because I ran away from Sicily and you with Payton. But you found me and you made me pay for it. You threatened to kill me and take Jacob from my womb and keep him and Payton."

Randy sat at the table, his eyes fixed on her back taking in every scar, her words soaking into his soul. He'd caused these injuries. He'd threatened to kill her and rip their son and her daughter away from her. He closed his eyes, his head bowing. "Cover them up. Please?"

She put her blouse back on and sat down. Justin looked at Randy. "Randy, tell me what you're feeling? How you feel about knowing what happened?"

"That I was right yesterday. I am a monster." He said looking at Justin. He looked over at Annie. "How can you be so willing to help me? How can you even look at me?" He got up from the table and stood there with his palms pressed against the top of it. "No offense doc, but I think this was a mistake."

"No it wasn't." Justin said to him. "This is suppose to help and it is."

"I'm a monster." He said as he started to walk away.

"Do you want to know why I'm helping you?" Annie asked stopping him in his tracks. He turned back to her.

"Yes."

"Because you deserve to remember your life good and bad. To come to terms with everything you did in it and learn how to make it right. Plus you're the father of my son. I owe it to him to help you get your memories and life back." She sighed. "I have already forgiven you for what you did. I had too to be able to move on."

"How could you do that? How could you forgive me?"

"Because if I went through life hating you or holding a grudge, it would have poisoned me. And I love my children too much to let that happen."

"Randy, please sit down." Justin said to him. Randy sighed and sat down. "You know what you did her now. For the most part and you can deal with it and move on. This is part of the healing process." Justin looked at Annie and then Randy. He knew this wasn't going to easy for either of them. But the truth needed to be out there. And as hard as it was, the healing couldn't be done with it.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy looked at Annie across the table about an hour later. She had just told him about their first meeting and all the time they spent together before the rape.

"So, we were friends at one time?"

"We were. Well I thought so. John was traveling so much and after the first home invasion I was afraid. You were there and it really helped me." She replied to him. "Then we went to that party at the country club and we almost slept together. I couldn't do it. John found out about what almost happened and left me. Then the second break in happened and I was raped. It literally blew my life apart. John left me and took my daughter away from me. I was alone except for you. You were there for me and I was grateful."

"I still don't understand how I could have been two different people." He said.

"I guess it was all part of your act to get me to trust you."

"I don't remember everything about when we were around each other before, but I remember that I loved you."

"You don't do the things you did to me to someone you love."

Randy looked at Justin. "She's right. If I remember that I loved her, then why did I hurt her like that?"

"Because of the treatments that messed up that part of your brain. You're not the same person anymore." He replied. "And it does you good to hear this from Annie. She was there and you can figure out how to make it up to her. Because you're not the same person anymore. You wouldn't hurt her now."

"Do you really think that's true?" Annie asked him. "I want to know if this is safe for me to be here."

"Yes. I know he's not the same person he was when he did those things to you. He's different and given time, you will see that. It's perfectly safe for you here."

"Alright." She turned to Randy. "Is there anything else you want to know right now?"

"I think I've learned enough for one day. Thanks for coming." He got up and walked into the other room without saying anything else.

Annie looked at Justin. "I screwed it up didn't I?"

"No. Why would you think you did?"

"When I said you don't do that someone you love. And it was all part of the act to get me to trust him."

"No, it didn't screw anything up. You said what you felt and that's good. This will be hard to hear for him but he needs to know everything to get better. So, nothing was screwed up today."

"Alright. I just would hate to derail his progress."

"You didn't. See you tomorrow?" She nodded and headed out. Justin sighed and walked into the room where Randy was. "Are you okay?" He asked him.

"I'm peachy doc. How could I remember that I loved her and then do those things to her? Maybe she's right. Maybe it was all some act."

"You don't believe that. Love is powerful. It's the one thing we all hold on to. The one thing that trumps everything else. If you felt you loved her, you did. I'm sure of it."

"Then why would I hurt her?"

"Because you were sick. Those treatments made you sick. If you had been in your right mind, you wouldn't have hurt her. Randy, Annie is here helping you. What does that tell you? The person you hurt is willing to help you. She's been here the last few days everyday. Doesn't' that tell you something?"

"It tells me she's a nice person. That she's a bigger person than I am. I don't know if I could do the same thing if I was in her shoes."

"I think you could. Randy, when this is all over, you will have your memory back and you will have made amends to Annie and hopefully you will have met your son."

"But he thinks Annie's husband is his father. He won't know who I even am."

"No but he will know you. Just maybe not as his father. You understand right? I mean Annie thought you were dead and she is married to John. She wanted to put everything behind her so she made John Jacob's father. But it doesn't' change that you are his biological father and he looks so much like you."

"He takes everything from me." Randy said. Justin looked at him.

"Who?"

"John Cena. Annie's husband. He's taken her, he's taken Jacob and he took Monica."

"You remember Monica?" Justin asked.

"I remember she was my wife and she cheated with Cena. And that was why she left me."

"Well that's progress. When did this come to you?"

"Earlier. When Annie was telling me about our time in the gated community. It just flashed. I was married and she cheated with him. Now he's taken more from me. He's taken Annie and my son. And I don't understand what I did to him to make him hate me like this. For him to take everything."

"I'm sure he doesn't intend to take everything from you."

"Then why does he?"

Justin sat there. He no idea. "I don't know. Randy, I don't want you to think like that. Revenge is not something you should think about. That is what caused those treatments to make you like you were. You don't want to go back to that. Think about Jacob."

"Tell me doc...would you be this calm if it were Careena?"

"Probably not. But Randy, you don't want to go back there. If you want to show Annie that you're different from the man who hurt her, you can't go back there. If you want to have some kind of relationship with your son, you can't go back there. Just remind yourself, when you feel the anger toward him, about Annie and Jacob."

Randy sighed. "Holding on to her is the only thing that's kept me going this far. But I'm telling you now doc...John Cena won't rest until he's destroyed me. I won't let him do that."

"Do you want to talk about Monica?"

"What about her?"

"Well, you remember you were married. And that she cheated with John Cena. Do you want to talk about that?"

"I don't know what there is to say. She worked for the same company as him. I remember that. And I remember when I saw the photos of them in bed together."

"Do you remember when she left? And you were admitted to the hospital for severe depression."

Randy sighed. "No."

"You had treatments and that is what caused the change. Made you want revenge against Cena. And that made you do what you did to Annie. You know that." Justin replied.

"I know but Cena is doing it again. He's playing daddy to my little boy."

"Randy, you have to look at this from his and Annie's point of view. You died and Annie was technically still married to John when Jacob was born. And they were working out their marriage so she, of course, asked John to be his legal father. He agreed and so to him and to Jacob, John is the father."

"So, I might not ever get to see my son. And when I do, he will think I'm some stranger."

"I think you will get to see your son. Once Annie is sure you're not like before, I know she will bring Jacob to see you."

Randy sighed. "I'm tired. This has been a long day."

"Alright. We will pick back up later or tomorrow." Justin said walking out of the room.

Randy picked up the photos of Annie and Jacob. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had to figure out a way to make this up to her and to his son. He ran his fingers over Annie's face. "I'm sorry."

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

The next morning, Annie dropped Payton off at school. She had arranged for a sitter for Jacob that day. Her mom had something to do and she knew it was getting hard to come up with an excuse as to why she needed her to keep Jacob. Once Payton was at school, she headed to the warehouse. She wondered what they would cover during that session. She had to admit that Randy didn't' seem to like he was when he held her hostage. But he was a little bit like he was when he pretend to be her friend in that gated community. She pulled up to the warehouse and headed in.

"Annie, we thought we would cover some of the time in Sicily." Justin said to her. "I know it was a difficult time for you. But Randy needs to know so he can make amends."

"Alright. What did you want to start with?"

"At the beginning."

"When he took us from Texas and we went to Mexico for new identities or just start when we arrived in Sicily? There is a lot to talk about." She replied and looked at Randy. "And it's not all pleasant. Granted, I will admit there were some pleasant times but rarely."

Randy closed his eyes. "All of it." He said softly. "I want to hear all if it."

"Alright." She replied looking at Justin.

"Start from you arriving in Sicily." He said to her.

"We arrived there under assumed names. We stayed at a house that Randy's family owed. A very big house. The servants only spoke Italian. There were guards. Every possible escape was covered. There was no way to get a message to anyone. We were isolated." She started. She turned to Randy. "You had us as a family. You thought of me as your wife. And Payton as your daughter. You never wasted an opportunity to force yourself on me. I knew there was no point in resisting. You would corner me in the daytime outside to have sex with me. At night, we would have sex some more. You would make me dressed up like a hooker and do things that were degrading to me. A few months after we got to Sicily, we found out I was pregnant with Jacob. I thought my birth control was working but you had replaced them with sugar pills to make sure I got pregnant with your child. Things were somewhat pleasant after I found out I was pregnant. I learned to do whatever you wanted and say whatever you wanted so I wouldn't get hit or anything."

"But that changed when John tracked us down."

"Yes. He had hired a private investigator and he located us in London. I had managed to escape from you with Payton. But you found us and you took us to a hotel. You kept Payton with the guards and in another room from me. You tied me to the bed with the phone cord from the room and you once again forced yourself on me many times. You also beat me with a belt. You know you threatened to take Jacob from me and kill me. But John and the private investigator got there and John attacked you. You were rushed to the hospital, just like I was. I had Jacob there. You had surgery and they put you in ICU. I came to see you and that was when you died. Well I thought you had. Then John brought me, Payton and Jacob home here. He and I had counseling to help us. Eventually we all moved on and were happy again." She sighed. "That's what happened."

Justin looked at Randy. "Randy. What are your thoughts?"

"The more she tells me, the more I'm convinced I was a monster. No wonder Monica left me."

"Randy, I told you. The treatments you received caused things. You're not a monster." Justin said turning to Annie. "Annie, can you tell of a time when things were fine between you and Randy?"

Annie nodded. "It was when I was pregnant with Jacob. I was about five months I guess and we were having the ultrasound to tell what the baby was. The doctor had done the ultrasound and told us we were expecting a boy. After the appointment, you took me and Payton into Sicily for the day. It was one of the times we actually left the house. It was nice. We were a family and it was normal. No threatens or anything like that." She looked at him. "It was nice."

"Yeah. I can turn off being an asshole once in a while."

"Randy, this is a great thing." Justin replied. "You're finding everything out and that's a good thing. You have to know you're not like that now. Annie knows you're not like that now. Would it help if Annie told you that she forgives you for everything?"

"I wouldn't forgive me if I were her."

"But you're not me." Annie said to him. "I forgave you a long time ago. It wasn't healthy for me to be angry. And now that I know about the treatments, it makes forgiveness the right thing. You can't stay in the past. You have to understand it and deal with it and then move on. And know forgiveness isn't given because you deserve it. It's given because people need it and it's the right thing."

Randy stood up from the table. "Great. You've forgiven me for being the monster I am. For hurting you and nearly killing our son. Your conscious is clear now. I don't want your pity. I don't need it. And you're right. I sure as hell don't deserve your forgiveness."

"I'm not here because I pity you." She said standing up too. "I'm here for our son. To make an effort to help you get better. It has nothing to do with my conscious. And you're not a monster. Can't you just accept the forgiveness? Accept that what happened is in the past and it's time to be in the present and for you to have a normal life. I know you don't remember much. So, let it be a new start. You can make this life whatever you want."

He sighed and looked at her. "No it can't. I can't ever have the life I want. Because every time I try, every time I think I've gotten a second chance at it, your husband rips it away from me. Like he did with you and Jacob. And Monica."

"Monica didn't end up with John. After their affair ended, he stayed with me. He never asked Monica to leave you. She did that because she was a bitch and not happy being married. As for me, I wasn't really yours. You know that. I know you do."

"Randy, you're making great progress. And if things continue like this, you will get see to Jacob." Justin said to him. He turned to Annie. "You will let Randy meet his son won't you?"

Annie looked at Randy. She felt bad that he felt John took everything away from him. She hated that Monica hurt him like she did. "Yes. If things continue to be good like they are, I will bring Jacob."

"You'll actually bring him to see me?"

"Yes. I will bring him to see you." She replied. "Once I'm sure enough progress is made, I will bring him. And you can talk to him and play blocks with him. He loves to play with blocks."

Randy smiled. "I would very much love to meet him and play blocks with him."

"Alright. Once enough progress is made, Jacob will come with Annie for these sessions."

Randy looked at her. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"I know." She said.

"Alright, I think we did a lot today. So, why don't we break?" Justin said to them. "And I'm sure Careena will join us tomorrow." Annie nodded and walked out. She got into the car and headed home.

Once Annie was gone, Randy turned to Justin. "I was just thinking about the hospital in London."

"What about it?"

"They have to know I'm gone. Have you heard from them? Do they know where we are? I'm worried they will come and take me back. And I can't leave Annie and my son."

"We won't let that happen." Justin replied. Randy nodded and headed to his room. Justin sighed once he had. He did wonder why he hadn't heard anything but he figured the hospital didn't care. They would just have to wait and see.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John groaned as he opened his eyes and reached over Alyssa to grab his cell phone. He felt Alyssa moved.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm calling Annie and telling her that I have to stay here in Alaska for another week to close the deal but in reality, you and I are going to Hawaii for a little vacation." He smiled and kissed her. He dialed the home phone and waited for his wife to answer.

"Hello."

"Hey, babe." He said to her.

"Hey, are you on your way home?" She asked when she heard her husband's voice.

"I'm not. I'm sorry. That's why I called you." he said to her. "I have to stay here in Alaska for another week to close the deal. I'm sorry."

She sighed. It had been almost two weeks since he had left. "Alright. Did you want to talk to the kids?"

"Sure." John talked quickly to Jacob and then to Payton before hanging up. He looked at Alyssa once he had. "Now, that is taken care of. We can get ready to fly to Hawaii for our vacation. No interruptions."

Alyssa smiled. "I like the sound of that." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Good." He smiled. "Because I plan to get us a nice ocean front suite. We can enjoy Hawaii and enjoy each other."

She smiled as they started to make love again. She hoped he would eventually leave his wife for her. She was ready to have him all to herself. But she had learned from one of the other assistants who had been sleeping with another of the executives that if you keep after them to leave their wife, they would leave you instead. And she wasn't going to let that happen. She was intend on doing whatever she had to do to keep him even if he was still married.

Annie hung up the phone and sighed. She couldn't believe that John wasn't coming home. She finished getting Payton ready for school. She had just finished up breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Annie, it's Amanda. I can't baby-sit today. My mom was in an accident and I have to be with her. I'm sorry."

Annie sighed. "That's okay Amanda. You go take care of your mom." She said hanging up. She picked up the phone and thought about calling her mom to watch Jacob but then she would have to answer questions as to why she needed her too and Annie was running out of excuses.

"Mommy, I'm ready." she heard and it brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, you are." She smiled. They ate breakfast and then Annie took Payton to school. She sat in the car after dropping her off thinking about what she would do with Jacob.

She drove to the warehouse and sat outside for a moment. She turned to look at him.

"You okay mama?"

"Yes baby mommy's fine. We're going to go and talk to some friends of mommy's okay? And you be a good boy for me."

"K." He replied. She nodded and got out of her SUV and walked to the back to get him out. She grabbed his stuff and headed to the door. She took a deep breath as she knocked.

"Annie, nice to see you again." Careena said when she answered. She smiled when she saw Jacob. "He really is a handsome little boy."

"My babysitter cancelled and my mom would ask too questions. I hope it's okay that I brought him."

"It's fine as long as you're okay with it."

Annie nodded and walked in. "It's sooner than I wanted but that's okay."

"Alright. Let's head to the room." Careena smiled as they walked. She knew seeing Jacob was what Randy needed. And she was happy that Annie was doing it so soon. Even if it was purely coincidence. "We have visitors." She said when they walked in.

Justin looked and smiled. "Annie, nice to see you again. And this must be Jacob." He said so Randy would hear and turned to where they were. Justin turned to Randy. "Randy, there is someone you should meet."

Randy looked at the little boy and then at Annie. "Is...is this Jacob?"

"It is." She smiled. "Jacob, this is Justin and Careena. They are friends of mommy's. And this is Randy. He's a friend also."

"Can you say hello?"

"Hi." He said resting his head on her shoulder and putting his thumb in his mouth.

"He's a little shy around strangers." She replied.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Careena said to them.

Annie walked over to the sofa and sat down with Jacob on her lap. Justin and Careena sat on the other one. Annie looked as Randy wondered where to sit. "You can sit by us." Annie smiled. Randy nodded and sat down.

"Well, this is a little of a surprise" Justin smiled. "I guess we will have to redo the session for today. Why don't we let Randy get to know Jacob?" Careena nodded and they walked away.

Annie looked at Jacob and then Randy. "So, what did you want to know about him?"

"I don't know." Randy replied.

"Well how about you guys play blocks?" She smiled and turned Jacob. "Would you like to play blocks with Randy?"

Jacob looked at Randy. "Not know him."

"Well, that's okay. You're getting to know him. And he's a nice guy. He's been mommy's friend for a while. And I know he loves to play blocks."

"Okay." Jacob said. "You play too?"

"I'll play too." she smiled and put Jacob down on the sofa while she got the blocks out. She placed them on the coffee table. She looked at Randy who was looking at him. "You can talk to him. He's a very smart boy."

"I don't really know what to say." He said to her.

She looked at him and then Jacob. "Jacob, why don't you show Randy how you build a city? And I bet he will help. He's really good at building."

"Weally?" Jacob asked.

"Yep. I bet you two can build a huge city." She said as she finished getting all his blocks out. She got him off the sofa and put down where he could be near the coffee.

"Come ow, Wandy." He said to him.

Randy smiled and got down on the floor in front of the coffee table. "Alright little man." He took some blocks and started putting them together. "Is this the way you build your city?"

"Yes." Jacob said with a smile. "Mommy, come play."

Annie nodded and got down on the floor on the other side of Jacob and started building. Justin and Careena walked out of the other room and saw the living room. Both had to smile as Randy played with his son. They knew this was wonderful progress for him. Meeting Jacob and knowing him would be the best thing for Randy's recovery.

"Aww, all the bwock faw down." Jacob said as the blocks fell over. "Wandy, will you help me?" Randy smiled.

"Sure little man. No problem." He started picking up the blocks.

"Mommy, I'm hungwy." Jacob said turning to Annie.

"It is snack time." Annie smiled and took out a bowl of cheerios. "Here you go baby. Do you want some milk or juice?"

"Milk." Annie nodded and poured him some from the thermos she had. She sat the sippy cup on the table. "Wandy have some too?"

"That's a good idea. Why don't you share it with him?"

Jacob turned to Randy. "You wike Cheewios?" Randy smiled and nodded.

"They're my favorite."

"I shawe wif you." Jacob said pushing the bowl toward him.

"Thank you." Randy said taking some.

"Mommy, swaid shawing is nice."

"And she's right." Randy smiled.

Annie watched as Jacob and Randy interacted with each other. She was really amazed. Jacob was taking to Randy faster than she thought he would. She looked at her watch and realized it was nap time for Jacob and then she had to get Payton from school. "I hate to cut this short like this. But it's almost time for Jacob's n-a-p."

Randy nodded. He reached forward and hugged her before he could stop himself. "Thank you so much for bringing him here."

"You're welcome." She said as she packed up Jacob's things. "I will bring him back tomorrow."

"That's great." Justin said walking in. "And we will have something set up so Jacob can his n-a-p here."

"Great." Annie said. "Jacob, say goodbye."

"Bye, Wandy." Jacob said hugging him.

"We will see you tomorrow." She said picking him up and heading. The day had gone good and she knew Jacob had a great time. She just hoped every other one went like that.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Justin smiled as Randy went around the room making sure that everything was set for Annie and Jacob's visit. He'd asked Justin to take him to pick up a few things.

"Well everything seems to be in place." Justin said to him.

"I hope so. This way, Jacob can nap here and I get more time." Randy said as he set things up.

"He seems like a great little boy. And very smart." Careena replied as she walked in.

"He is." Randy smiled. "And I just am thankful I get to know him. Even if he will never know I'm his father probably."

Justin sighed. "You don't know that. Things happen and Annie might feel it would be okay for Jacob to know you're his biological father."

"I'm not sure if I want that to happen. I don't want to confuse him even more." He looked at Justin. "He already considers John his father. Plus he would have to know how he was created and I don't want him to know that. I would rather get to know like this as a friend than have him know I purposely got his mom pregnant with him."

"He doesn't need to know the details. Only that you love him."

"I don't know." Randy sighed. "I don't want to disrupt Jacob's life and his sense of security."

"He's a strong little boy. He would have to be. You know everything that happen while Annie was carrying him. And he survived. He's healthy and happy. When the time is right, I think Annie will tell him the truth and you will be there too."

"You seem to be forgetting one important person."

"Who?"

"Her husband. That jerk who she's married too." Randy sighed. "He won't allow it."

"Lets just see how things go. You never know what can happen." Randy nodded.

Annie smiled as she got Jacob ready. Payton was going to a friend's house for a sleepover since school was out.

"Mommy, I'm ready to go." Payton said coming into Jacob's room.

"Did you pack your pajamas?"

"Yes, mommy. I packed everything."

"Alright. Then we will drop you at Lucy's."

"What are you and Jacob doing?"

"We go see Wandy." Jacob said to her.

"Who?" Payton asked.

"We're going to see a friend of mine from school. She's in town for the day and she wants to see me."

"Oh that sounds boring."

"I know. That's why you're going to Lucy's." Payton nodded and they headed downstairs and out the door. Annie breathed a sigh of relief that she'd been able to explain away Jacob telling Payton that they were going to see Randy. She couldn't risk her telling John. She dropped Payton off at Lucy's and headed to the warehouse. Jacob was so excited to see Randy.

"We there mommy?" She heard from the back.

"Yes, baby. We're here."

"Yay!" He said clapping his hands. "Bwing my toy?"

"Yes we brought it." She smiled as she got out the car and headed to get him out.

"Wandy play?"

"I'm sure he will." She said as she got him out and they headed to the door. She knocked and waited.

Careena smiled as she opened the door. "Glad you guys could make it."

"Hi Caweena." Jacob said. "Whewe Wandy?"

"Hi Jacob. He's right through there in the living room area."

Jacob wiggled out of Annie's arms and ran right to him. "Wandy."

"Hey little man." He said with a smile.

"I gots new toy." Jacob said holding it up.

"New toy. Well, let's see that." Randy smiled and picked him up. He sat down on the sofa with him. "This is a nice truck."

"Mommy got it yestewday with sister."

"That's awesome. You have a great mommy." Randy said looking at Annie.

"She's the best mommy in the whole wowld" Jacob said smiling. "And wook! You can put stuff in it and dump it." He said putting a few blocks in and dumping them on the floor. Randy smiled at him.

"That's great buddy. That will help us build an even bigger city than yesterday. Look. I got us some more blocks."

"Yay! And the good kind." He smiled.

Annie watched as they played blocks. She couldn't believe how happy Jacob looked playing. She hated to admit it but it was the happiest she had seen him in a while. It had been forever since John did anything with Jacob. She knew John loved Jacob and at the beginning he took to being his father but it changed as Jacob got older and looked more Randy. And she thought at times it would have been easier on everyone if she had just divorced John and raised Jacob alone. She still had her doubts. But Randy was so gentle with Jacob. So loving.

"You still having doubts about this?" She heard from behind her. She turned to Careena.

"Some but I can't deny that he's being very gentle with Jacob and Jacob is the happiest I've seen him in a while." She sighed. "And it's confusing for me."

"You have to understand that he's not the same person he was when you knew him."

"I'm realizing that but I'm not sure I understand it." She sighed and sat down at the table. "I just want to do what's best for Jacob and I see how happy he is. There is no tension between people."

"Is there tension between you and John?" Careena asked.

Annie sighed. "Yes there is. At the beginning John seemed to love being Jacob's dad. He would spend time with him and now, he doesn't spend as much. Well he doesn't spend time with any of us like he use to. He's always gone on business." Annie looked at Careena. "And I shouldn't be talking about this. Because this is about Randy and Jacob. Not me and John. Sorry I even brought it up."

"Everyone needs someone to talk to. We could be friends you know. And thank you for the advice on the toast and the tea. They're working wonders."

"I'm glad. They were wonderful when I was pregnant both times." Annie replied as she looked over at Randy and Jacob who were busy playing and Jacob was talking Randy's ear off about anything and everything.

"He likes to talk." Careena smiled.

"He does when he finds someone who willing to listen and someone he likes. But I don't think he's ever talked this much to anyone especially since he's two and often you have no idea what he's even talking about."

"Maybe there's a natural bond there."

"Maybe there is." Annie said as she watched. She knew that was probably the case. That Randy and Jacob had that father/son bond that she hoped he would have with John but didn't. She couldn't stop herself from thinking how cute and sweet the picture in front of her looked. Jacob looked so happy and Randy did too. Randy looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. This was the happiest she's seen Jacob in a long time. And as much as she still had some doubt, she knew this was the right thing.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

They sat there eating lunch a little later on and Annie watched as Randy and Jacob ate and talked. "Mommy tis is good."

"Well thank Careena for it." Annie smiled at her son. Careena had made quesadillas for lunch.

"Fank you, Caweena."

"You're very welcome." She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. She couldn't wait to be a mom.

"Wandy... I tiwed."

"Umm…okay." Randy looked at Annie. He wasn't exactly sure what to do.

Annie smiled. "You can read to him and that should put him to sleep." She said before turning to Jacob. "Jacob, why don't you let Randy read your book to you and then he can put you down for your nap?"

"Okay." Jacob said looking to him. "Come ow, Wandy. Wead Moon."

Randy laughed. "Alright. Lets get comfy and I'll read it to you."

"Yay!" Jacob said with a smile. "I get the book." He ran over to the bag and got it out. Randy got up from the table and sat down on the sofa. Jacob walked over and Randy picked him up and put him in his lap. "Wead, Wandy.'

"Okay." Randy took the book and started reading. Annie smiled when she noticed Jacob was soon fast asleep. She smiled as she watched Randy kiss him on the forehead and lay him down in the pack n play. He walked over to where Annie and Careena were. Careena smiled and walked toward the other room. She wanted to give them some time alone.

Randy looked at Annie as they sat down at the table. "I can't thank you enough for bringing him to see me. It means so much."

"I know." She replied. "And I can see how much Jacob is enjoying himself."

"He's a great little boy and very talkative."

She laughed. "He is when he finds someone who will listen to him. But I've never seen him bond with someone as fast as he has with you. I guess it's that father/son bond." She said without thinking about what she said. She could tell her words hurt him. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." he replied.

"I meant he bonded with you so fast because you're father." She said hoping to not ruin anything. "Randy, I know this is hard. You are getting to know him but to him, you're a friend not his father. He sees John as his father even though John rarely spends time with him anymore." She sighed. "I'm sorry. This is about you and Jacob. Not the issues we are having at home. I want you to really get to know Jacob. He's an amazing little boy. And I know he gets that from you and me. Jacob is your son and you're his father. Even if it's biological not legal. He is your son. And this is the time to get to know him."

"I appreciate you giving me the time to get to know him. I'm not sure I could be big enough to do the same thing if the situation was in reverse."

She moved closer to him and took his hand in hers. "I think you could." She said to him. She realized she was holding his hand and moved hers from it. "He really enjoys coming to see you."

"I enjoy having the chance to know him."

"That's good." She replied. She honestly had no idea what to say to him. It was awkward after everything.

"Annie, I really appreciate you being so great about this after everything I did." He said breaking the silence. "After hearing all I did, I just can't believe I was that type of person. That I would hurt someone as awesome as you. And I'm so sorry about all of that."

"I know." She replied. "And it means a lot that you're apologizing for it. I forgave you a while ago and now you can forgive yourself."

"That's a lot easier said than done."

"I know. But you can." She smiled. "Randy, you aren't the same person who did that. It's time to let yourself off the hook and move on. Realize what you have going in your life."

"And what do I have? I have no memory for the most part. A son who has no idea I'm his father. I'm pretty much alone. What do I have? Not much." He said getting up from the table and walking over to the window.

Annie sighed and walked over to where he was. "You have a lot more than that. You are getting your life back. You can change things in your life and make it what you want." She sighed. "Right now, Jacob doesn't know you as his father. He knows you as his friend, Randy. Which is great. You do more with Jacob than John does. And you are bonding with Jacob so much. And that's great."

Randy nodded. "It's just...the more I find out, the more I hate the man I was. And what I did to you."

"But you're not that person anymore. You're making amends and that means so much. Don't dwell in the past and what you use to be. Use this as a chance to change yourself. Be the person you want to be. You can't change the past. All you can do is learn from it and move on."

"You're always so optimistic. Don't you ever feel anger or resentment toward me for what I put you through?"

"I did for a while. But I went to therapy and it helped me deal with it." She replied. "By forgiving you, I let go of all of it. I haven't forgotten but I don't let it control me. I couldn't. I couldn't hold onto the anger or any of it because of Jacob. I looked at this sweet, little boy. Even if the way he was conceived was messed up, I couldn't regret him. And anger would have just been horrible for me and Jacob. So, I dealt with it and I've put it behind me. I can't ever forget it but I can't dwell on it. And you shouldn't either."

"But that's the purpose of this isn't it? To help me recover the past."

"So, you can deal with it and heal from it. You learn from the past and you use it. But you don't dwell on it. As the monkey says in Lion King. 'Leave the past behind you' or 'The past can hurt' something like that."

"That Rafiki was a wise old monkey."

"You know the Lion King?"

"Are you kidding? It's one of my favorites."

"Payton and Jacob both love it." She smiled. "They watch it all the time. Payton loves the Disney Princesses while Jacob likes Cars and Lion King."

"Smart kids."

"They are that." She smiled. "Payton is at the stage of she knows all. Jacob, on the hand, is at the I want to learn everything stage." She said. "Randy, I'm sorry that you lost all that time and I'm sorry you don't remember most of your life. I know I have said that before. But I really mean it. I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing. It's not your fault." She jumped a little bit at his tone. Randy noticed when she did. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice."

"That's okay." She said uneasily and headed to sit on the sofa.

Randy sighed when she did. "Stupid, stupid." He said to himself. He couldn't believe he raised his voice. He was worried that Annie would stop coming and quit bringing Jacob. He walked over to the sofa. "I'm sorry, Annie. I didn't mean to raise my voice. I just am frustrated with you apologizing to me. You didn't do anything so you really shouldn't apologize to me."

"It's called sympathy." She said taking his hand before she realized what she was doing. "I feel for the fact that you're going through this. And I hope you move on with life."

"Thanks." He said putting his other hand over hers.

Annie pulled hers away and looked at the time. "We better head home. Payton is at a friend's for night" She said getting things together. She looked up as Justin and Careena walked in. "We will be back tomorrow." They nodded and watched as she walked out. Both were happy with the progress of things. Now, they just needed to get Randy to remember more.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John opened the door to the room in Hawaii. He smiled over at Alyssa.

"Oh my God! Baby this room is gorgeous."

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you are." He said as he kissed her. "Now why don't you go slip into something a little more...revealing and we can kick off this week of relaxation?" She smiled and walked into the bathroom as his phone rang. He saw it was Annie. "Hello."

"Hi." She said when he picked up.

"Hey, something wrong?"

"Does something need to be wrong for me to call my husband?"

"No but I'm busy with work. I'm sure whatever it is can wait until I get home."

"When would that be? You never seem to be home."

"I'm working to make money for us and our family. Someone has to pay for everything since you won't let me have control of Jacob's trust account."

"I explained that to you. It's Jacob's money not mine or yours. It's for his future."

"And another connection to the bastard who raped and tortured you. Who terrorized and brainwashed our daughter."

She sighed. "Randy is gone. Alright, he's not hurting anyone. And this isn't about him, not really. This is about Jacob. That money is for his future. For college and whatever else he might need."

"I'm his legal father. I should have control over it."

"No. I'm not changing my mind on this. I'm the trustee of that money and in the event something happens to me, my parents become the trustee."

"Why? They aren't his parent."

"But they're mine and like me, they have a biological relation to him." She sighed. "John, I don't want to fight about this. I just thought you might want to speak with Jacob before bed since Payton is at a sleepover."

"That's what this all boils down to. The fact that he's not biologically mine. But I've sure as hell been the one raising him for the last two years haven't I?"

"I didn't mean it like that. And you were so into being his dad for the first year but its like the last six months, you could careless about him or me or Payton." She sighed. "John, what's happening with us? We haven't been like this since before Randy entered our lives."

"But he's still in our lives Annie."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. I've gotta go. I'm heading into a meeting."

"John."

"I have to go Annie. Give the kids a hug for me." He said hanging up before more was said.

She sighed as she hung up too. Her mind went back to before Randy came into their lives. To when John was cheating before. She hadn't known he was but she knew their relationship wasn't the same. John was distance and always working and going on trip. It mirrored the way he was being now and she had a feeling that he was cheating on her.

"Mommy." She heard from the door and was brought out of her thoughts.

"Yes, baby." She said walking over to Jacob.

"Can we go see Wandy right now?"

"Not right now baby." She said picking him up. "It's late and I'm sure Randy is asleep."

"Can we go morrow?"

"I don't know. Payton will be home and she can't know about Randy and neither can daddy. It'll be our little secret okay?"

"Okay mama." She smiled.

"Now, what does my little man want for dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Pizza it is." She smiled and they headed into the kitchen.

Randy sat in the warehouse eating with Careena and Justin. "You and Jacob had a nice day today." Careena said to him. Randy smiled. "He's such a sweet little boy."

"Yes he is." Randy replied. "I wish I could be with him all the time but I know I can't."

"Maybe in time." Justin replied. "But for now, just enjoy the time you get with him."

"I am and the time I get with Annie." He said with a smile. "Just being near them both is wonderful."

"You love her." Careena said smiling. Randy nodded.

"I must if she was the only thing I was able to hold on to."

"Love is a powerful thing." Justin said as he took Careena's hand in his.

"Yeah." He sighed. "But I can't be anything with her. She's married to him."

Careena sighed when he said that. She debated about telling that Annie and John were having problems. But Annie had confided in her and she couldn't break that. "I think you should just enjoy the time you spend with her. Don't think about the other stuff. Just enjoy the time."

Randy looked down at his plate and them back up at them. "The time with her makes me want her even more."

"I know it does." Justin replied. "But remember she is married. But you and she are getting close as friends again. And that's something good. You're getting to know Jacob and that's good too. I want you to focus on the good of things. And not what you can't have. Focus on how nice it is to spend time with Annie and Jacob. Don't focus on how much you love Annie. If you focus on that, it will just cause problems. After everything you both have been through, getting close as friends is what is right at this time."

Randy nodded. "She still seems afraid of me."

"Well that's understandable but it's going away." Justin said to him. "I've seen you and she together. She's more comfortable around you now than before. Everything just takes time."

"I'm going to lay down." Justin and Careena nodded as he left the table and the room.

"I'm not hurting him am I?" Justin asked his wife.

"What do you mean?"

"By doing all of this. I know I said it was good for him but what if I'm just hurting him. He loves her but he can't be with her. Isn't that just torturing him like the hospital did?"

"No. You're helping him move toward something better."

"I hope so." He replied. "I really hope so."

"You are. Justin, you have helped Randy so much. He is getting his life back. He's slowly remembering. And you never know what might happen."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Careena, do you know something you're not telling me?"

"She's having problems with her husband."

"What kind of problems?"

"He has been distant lately with her and the kids. He's been working a lot. And she didn't say it flat out but I get the feeling she feels he's cheating on her." She replied. "The main thing is he's distant from her and the kids."

"Do you think she still has feelings for Randy?"

"I don't know. But I do know that all this time she is spending with Randy and how good he is with Jacob and how much Jacob loves being with him, is possibly making them come up from where she had buried them." She replied. "Annie's whole life is the kids right now. I get the feeling she feels all she is a mom. And I get the feeling she's lonely. And that the time she spends here is helping her as much as it is helping Randy."

"I hope so." Justin said.

John tried calling Annie's phone but she didn't answer. He sighed. He figured it was late but she always picked up his phone calls. He knew she had to be mad at him for their conversation earlier. He looked over at the bed at Alyssa. They had made love and she had went right to sleep. John had wanted to call Annie and talk. He wasn't ready for his marriage to end yet.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Annie sighed the next morning as she climbed out of bed and got Jacob ready for breakfast. She saw her cell phone and realized John must have called her while she was asleep. She picked up her cell and called him back. It went straight to voicemail. 'John, sorry I missed your call. I had my phone turned off while I was asleep. Give me a call.' She hung up and put Jacob in the highchair. He was a little hot.

"Baby, are you feeling okay?"

"Eaw huwts." He said pulling at it.

"Let's check your temperature baby." She picked him up and carried him upstairs. She got the thermometer and stuck it in his ear. "102.6. Okay let's call the doctor." She picked up her cell phone and dialed the pediatrician. She explained and they said to bring him to their office even though it was Sunday. She got him ready and they headed out. She called Lucy's and asked if Payton could stay until after the doctor.

She was on her way when her phone rang and it was John. "Hey, glad you called back. Sorry I missed your call. John? Are you there?"

"Yeah sorry." He finally said something. "Everything okay?"

"I'm taking Jacob to the doctor. He has a temp of 102.6. I think it's an ear infection."

"Poor little guy. I hope he feels better."

"Are you sure everything is okay? You sound a little out of breath." She said as she drove to the doctors.

"I was working out." He replied. "I just wanted to call and see how you guys were."

"We alright. Payton is at Lucy's and you know what Jacob and I are doing."

"Okay, well let me know what the doctor says. I have to go and change before my meeting."

"Alright. I will call you. I love you."

"Love you too." He said before hanging up.

Annie sighed once she hung up. She dialed another number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Careena, it's Annie."

"Annie, is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm taking Jacob to the doctor. He has a very high fever and I think it's an ear infection. And depending on the doctor, we might not be able to visit tomorrow. But I'm not sure yet. I just wanted to let you guys know."

"Okay, thanks for calling." She said hanging up. She looked at Justin and Randy as they looked at her.

"Everything okay?" Justin asked.

"Jacob has an ear infection. Annie's taking him to the doctor. They may not be able to come visit tomorrow."

"Is he okay?" Randy asked worried. "I mean it's not serious right?"

"It's not serious, I don't think. It's an ear infection. Kids get them." She replied. "If it were serious, Annie would have said something. I'm sorry he might not come tomorrow."

"I'll miss seeing him but I'd rather he rest and get better."

Justin and Careena both smiled. "I'm sure he will feel better after he rests some." Randy nodded and headed into his room. Since Annie had been coming to see him, she had brought him pictures of Jacob from the time he was born to now. He was grateful that he got to see Jacob growing even if it was through pictures.

After the doctors, Annie headed to the pharmacy to get the antibiotic and then she and Jacob headed home. The doctor said he needed to rest and he should feel better. Once they were home, she called Lucy's house and told Paige, Lucy's mom that she could bring Payton home.

"Mommy, can we go see Wandy?"

"Not today baby. Payton is coming home and the doctor said you need to rest."

"Toworrow?"

"If you feel better tomorrow, then yes we will go."

"Okay. We have pizza for dinner?" Annie smiled.

"Sure baby." She replied. "Why don't I put in a video and you can lay down and watch?"

"Lion King?" Annie nodded and walked into the living room. She put the DVD in the player and put a blanket on the floor for Jacob. She had called John after the doctors but he didn't pick up. She left him a message and hoped he would call her back.

She heard the door open and Payton came in. "Mommy."

"Hey baby. Did you have fun at Lucy's?"

"I did. We did makeovers and ate snacks. It was fun."

"That's great baby. Why don't you take your bag upstairs and put the dirty clothes in the hamper and then you can watch TV with Jacob."

"Okay." she said running upstairs.

Annie turned back to where Jacob was just as her phone rang. She hoped it was John calling to check on Jacob. She picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Annie, it's Careena. I was calling to check on Jacob. Randy wanted to know how he was."

"He's fine. He's resting. It was an ear infection."

"Well, we are glad it's nothing serious." Careena replied.

"He wants to see Randy tomorrow. So provided he feels up to it, we will come visit while Payton is in school."

"That would be great but we don't want to compromise Jacob's health. So if you guys want to skip tomorrow we understand."

"I appreciate that. Let's just see how Jacob feels tomorrow."

"Alright. Well, we just wanted to check on him. Hope to see you tomorrow." Careena said before hanging up.

Annie smiled once she hung up. At least someone else was worried about Jacob. She wondered why John hadn't called to check on Jacob. She figured he would later, she hoped. But she still couldn't shake the loneliness she felt when they were apart. And when they were together for that matter, she told herself.

John pulled himself away from Alyssa and picked up his phone. He knew he needed to call Annie and check on Jacob. He was sure it was just another ear infection. Jacob had had several ear infection over the last two years.

"Why do you have to call her now? We were just about to have some fun."

"I need to check on Jacob." John said as he started to dial the number.

Alyssa walked over to him and kissed him. "Can't it wait until later?" She said seductively.

John looked at her and then his phone. He put the phone down and kissed her. "Yeah, I will call later."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now where were we?" he smiled and kissed her. He led her over to the bed and they were soon making love. All worries or thoughts about Annie and the kids were gone.

Annie put Jacob down for his nap after giving him his medicine and walked back downstairs. Payton was in her room watching a DVD quietly. Annie looked at her phone and still no call from John. She sighed and called him. She left him a message about Jacob. She couldn't believe he hadn't called to check on his son. It was just another thing that went on to prove how the distance was growing when it came to Jacob. She wished she knew what changed for John. For the first year and half, he really took to being Jacob's father. And it had warmed her heart to know he could think of Jacob as his son. But then it changed so fast. John went from being there to traveling a lot. Even when he was home, it was like he wasn't. He would spend time with them but it was like he would rather be anywhere else. She could see how he favored Payton more than Jacob as time went on. And even though Jacob was just two, she could tell he knew it too. And that hurt him. She sighed and headed to check on the kids. There was no point in dwelling on the issues in her marriage. Everything would come to a head when it came.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy woke up the next morning and hoped he would get to see Annie and Jacob. He was worried about the little boy. Both Justin and Careena told him that ear infections were common in children. He got a shower and headed into the main area.

"Relax, Jacob will be fine." Careena said when he walked in.

"Have you heard from Annie?"

"Not yet but I'm sure I will." Just then the phone rang. "It's Annie." Careena said picking up. "Hello."

"Hey, it's Annie."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Jacob isn't exactly feeling better but he really wants to see Randy today. So, we will more than likely come. Provided you guys are okay with him not feeling well."

"I'm sure it will be fine. If he feels up to coming, we'd love to have you guys over."

"Great. As soon as I drop Payton at school, we will come over."

"Alright." Careena said before hanging up. She looked at Randy and Justin. "Annie and Jacob are coming. He still isn't feeling well but he really wants to see you, Randy."

Randy couldn't help but smile. "He does? He really wants to see me?"

Careena smiled. "From what I could tell, he was insistent on it." Randy couldn't help but smile. His son wanted to see him.

Annie dropped Payton off at school and headed toward the warehouse. She knew John wouldn't be back for a few more days. She wished he would be home more but it was no point in asking him. He just would get angry. She pulled up to the warehouse and looked back at Jacob. He had fallen asleep on the way. She got him out and they headed to the door. She knocked and smiled when Careena opened it.

"I think your bump has gotten bigger since last week. I have some old maternity clothes I can bring you tomorrow."

"I would like that. Thank you." She smiled. "And how is this little man feeling?"

"He's feeling a little better. He's on antibiotics and he's been resting." She said as she and Jacob walked in. "I wasn't sure about coming with him not feeling well but he begged me and I couldn't say no."

"Wandy!" Jacob said when they walked in the main area. He wiggled down from Annie and ran straight to Randy.

Randy smiled and bent down and picked him up. "Hey buddy. How you feeling?"

"Imma fine." Randy smiled.

"Mommy said your ear hurt. Is it feeling better?"

"Uh huh. Can we pway bwocks? Or watch a mobie?" Randy smiled.

"How about we watch a movie? I've got the Lion King."

"I luv that." He smiled. "Mommy, always pways it when I sick."

"Well, then Lion King it is." He smiled and they walked over to the sofa and sat down. Randy started the movie and smiled when Jacob snuggled up against him.

Annie smiled as Jacob started to quote the movie. "Mommy, come watch." She smiled and walked over and sat down by Jacob and Randy. Randy smiled as Jacob climbed in his lap and laid his head on his chest. He looked over at Annie who was smiling at the scene. It really was a cute scene.

The Lion King was almost over and Jacob was asleep when Annie's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." She said seeing it was John. She walked to the other side of the warehouse so not to wake up Jacob. "So you finally called to check on Jacob?" She said when she picked up.

"Sorry, important meeting."

"More important than checking on your son. And I know the meeting couldn't have lasted all day. You could have called at anytime to check on him."

"I told you I've been tied up all day. I'm calling now. What more do you want from me?"

"I want you to care about Jacob, Payton and me." She said raising her voice. "It's like you don't want to spend time with us anymore. We're your family. You should want to come home and be with us. And you should care when your son is sick."

"If I had a son, I'd be worried." He said before he realized it.

"So Jacob isn't your son now?" She replied. "Is that really how you feel? And why you don't want to spend time with him. And why you favor Payton more? I thought you loved Jacob. Was I wrong? Did I make a mistake in asking you to be his father?"

"I didn't mean that Annie. I'm sorry. I love Jacob."

"You have a damn funny way of showing it. I've got to go pick Payton up from school. I'll have her call you tonight if that fits in with your schedule."

"Annie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"I have things to do. Go back to your meeting or whatever else you were doing. I'll have Payton call you tonight and you can say goodnight to YOUR daughter." She hung up before he could say anything. She looked up to see Randy standing in front of her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Things are fine." She replied. "Just a little argument. Jacob still asleep?"

"Yeah. I guess he's tired from fighting the infection.'

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's great that you called or had Careena call and check on him. That means a lot."

"I'd do anything for him Annie. I love him."

"I know. Well, we should head back over." He nodded and they headed back to where Jacob was.

"Everything okay, Randy?" Justin asked him after Annie and Jacob had left to get Payton from school.

"I'm worried."

"About Jacob? Annie said he would be fine and he seemed to forget about being sick to spend time with you today."

"I'm worried about Jacob and Annie. I overheard her call to John. And I get from it that he doesn't love Jacob as much as he does Payton. And Annie hurt by it. And I'm sure Jacob is too."

"There's nothing you can do about it."

"I know that. But this is my son. John was suppose to love him and take of him. But he's not doing that. And I know there is no way I can fix it. I just don't want Jacob to feel unloved."

"He knows you love him." Careena said. "And he knows Annie loves him."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'm going to my room." He said walking away.

Justin sighed deeply as Randy walked away and Careena walked over and put her arms around him. "It will be alright. He just needs time to process this. This isn't an ideal situation for anyone."

"I know but this is what I was afraid of. Hurting him more."

"He will be fine. He just has to work through this. And Jacob isn't unloved. Annie loves that little boy more than anything. She loves both her kids more than anything. And Randy loves Jacob. It will all work out." He nodded and sighed. He really hoped so.

Later that night Annie called John so he could say goodnight to Payton. "Payton, let's call your dad."

"Is he coming home soon?"

"I'm sure he will. I know he misses you." Payton nodded as Annie called. She waited until John picked up before handing the phone to Payton.

"Hi, daddy. How are you?"

"I'm good baby. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Are you coming home soon?"

"As soon as I can baby."

"Okay. I love you. Here's mommy." Payton said handing her the phone.

Annie sighed before she put it to her ear. "She really misses you."

"I miss her too. And you and Jacob."

"Yeah. Well I will let you get back to business." She said.

"Annie, wait. About earlier. I'm sorry."

"Right."

"I'm serious. I do love Jacob."

Annie sighed and walked out of hearing range for the kids. "John, do you know how you make Jacob feel? Do you? Do you know what it's like to have this sweet, little boy look up at you with his big blue eyes and ask you why daddy doesn't love him anymore? How heartbroken he is? I asked you when he was born, if you could love him as your son and you told me yes. You should have just been honest with me and we could have let the divorce go through and we could have came to an agreement about Payton and I would have been fine rising Jacob without a father. Instead of one who can't or won't love him anymore."

"I do love him. I love all of you."

"If you were home once in a while I'd almost believe that." She sighed. "I have to go deal with the kids. Goodbye." She said hanging up. She turned back to where the kids were and walked into the room. She couldn't change John's feelings. She could only deal with things and wait.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Annie watched as Payton walked into the school building and then looked back at Jacob. "We go see Wandy now?"

"Yes, we're going to see him." She said as she started the car. "You like Randy don't you?"

"I luv him."

"You do?" She said as they drove.

"Yes. He's gweat." Jacob said playing with his toy. "He pways with me. Daddy doesn't."

Annie sighed. "I know baby. I know."

John stood on the balcony looking out. He knew he had to go back and try to fix this. He turned and went back into the room and packed.

"Where are you going?" Alyssa asked walking in the room. She had gone to gym.

"I'm going home. I need too. I need to see my kids and Annie."

"I knew you calling her last night would cause this. Why can't you just leave her? You can get your daughter. And let Annie have Jacob. Then we can get married and be a family. You, me and Payton. I know she doesn't know me. But once we tell everyone, she will get to know me."

"We can talk about this later."

"John, I just want us together."

He turned to her. "Look Alyssa, I love being with you. But I'm not ready to end my marriage. I have to think about my kids."

"Well you sure weren't thinking about your kids or your wife when you were fucking me through the mattress last night and yesterday. Even though Annie had called you and told you Jacob was sick. You could have cared less."

He sighed. "Alyssa, I never promised you I would leave Annie for you."

She looked at him and realized that she was possibly ruining what she had with him. And she didn't want to happen. She couldn't loose everything she got from him and everything he did for her. "You're right. I'm just upset that we're ending our vacation. We were suppose to have a week together with no interruptions." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"I do. I'm sorry about the vacation."

"It's okay. You can make it up to me later." She said kissing him.

He smiled a little bit. "I will make it up to you. Now, you can leave with me or you can stay."

"I think I'll stay and have a little me time."

"Alright." He said kissing her and heading out. He had to catch his flight home and try to work his marriage out. He wasn't ready to end things with Annie but he wasn't going to give up Alyssa either. He wanted both and for the last six, seven months, he'd had both. He boarded the plane and hoped like hell he could smooth things over with Annie

Annie watched as Jacob was explaining to Randy about the new blocks he had gotten. She had to smile because it looked so cute. Randy looked like he was actually listening to Jacob.

"Is everything okay with you?" She heard from behind her. She turned to see Careena standing there.

"I don't know anymore." She said with a sigh. "John and I had a big fight last night over the phone about Jacob and things. We just can't seem to connect like we use too. And he doesn't seem to want to spend time with me or the kids."

"I'm sorry. I know that must be tough."

"I'm trying to let both kids know that despite John not being home. He does love them both. But I know that's not exactly true." She sighed and sat down. "When John is home, he favors Payton more. And I know it hurts Jacob and I hate that. Just the other day Jacob asked me why daddy doesn't love him anymore. It broke my heart. What am I suppose to say? How can I explain something like that to a two year old?"

"You shouldn't have to."

Annie sighed. "I just don't know what to do to fix this. I love my husband but I have to protect my kids. I don't want Jacob to be hurt. But I know he is." She looked over at Randy and Jacob and smiled. "Maybe that's why Jacob has taken to Randy so quickly. He feels that Randy loves him so he latches on to that. I just don't know what to do. I told John after Jacob was born that if he felt he couldn't be a father to him and think of him as his son, then he could leave. We would let the divorce go through and I would have raised Jacob alone. But he said he could and he did for a year and half. Then like a light switch, it just went off. And now I have no idea what to do."

"I'm sorry." Careena said.

"Thanks." Annie sighed. "It will work out. I just don't want my children to suffer." She walked over to where Randy and Jacob were. "Are you guys having fun?"

"Yes. Wandy is fun." Jacob smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun." Annie smiled.

"Wandy, can you be daddy?"

"What?" Randy asked shocked.

"You be my daddy."

"Jacob, why would you want that?" Annie asked.

"Cuz Wandy wuvs me and Daddy doesn't anymore."

Annie sat there not knowing what to say. She just wanted to cry. She sighed and picked Jacob up and sat him on her lap. "Baby, daddy loves you. I know he does. He's just busy with work and doesn't have a lot of time for us."

"For sistewa he does."

She sighed again because she knew he was right. Jacob was a smart little boy and he could tell John had changed. "Baby, right now daddy is going through some things and he doesn't mean to make you feel unloved. And you're not. I love you so much. You're my favorite little boy." She hugged him tightly.

"I wuv you too mommy. And I wuv Wandy."

"I love you too buddy." Randy replied.

"Jacob, stay here and play with Randy. Mommy will be right back okay."

"K." He replied. She nodded and got up and headed to the bathroom. She just needed a minute.

Randy sighed after she left. He wanted to go after her and make sure she was alright but he didn't want to leave Jacob alone.

"Mommy gets weal sad when we talk about Daddy. Think he don't love mommy no morwe eithew. He just love sistewa."

"I'm sure that's not true buddy. I'm sure your daddy loves you very much." Randy said as he hugged Jacob tightly. "Now how about we eat some pizza rolls and watch Cars?"

"Yeah." Jacob said smiling.

Randy headed into the kitchen and made the pizza rolls and then started the movie. He hoped Annie was okay.

Annie stood in the bathroom and sighed. She wished she could fix this but she wasn't sure how she could. John was the one who was doing this. She was trying everything to make sure Jacob knew he was loved. But he didn't feel loved by John and that was only something John could fix. But the question was, would he?

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John got home and found no one there. He wondered where Annie and Jacob were. He knew Payton was in school. He got out his phone and called Annie.

"What do you want John?" She asked when she picked up.

"I wanted to surprise you. I'm at the house. So are you and Jacob on your way home?"

"We will be home soon. We're out running errands."

"Great. See you when you guys get home. I will pick up Payton at school."

"Great." Annie said hanging up. "I have to go. Seems my husband has returned home." She got Jacob's things together and looked at Randy. "I'm sorry this is cut short."

"That's okay. I understand." He said to her.

"Jacob, we have to go."

"No." He said to her.

"Jacob, we have to go. Daddy is at home."

"NO! Won't go!" Jacob yelled. He moved and hugged Randy tightly. "Want to stay with Wandy."

"C'mon baby, we will come back tomorrow." She said as she tried to get him away from Randy.

"NO!" He said holding on to Randy tighter. "Don't want to!"

Annie sighed. "Jacob, please. I know you want to stay but we can't." She tried to get him away again. "Jacob Anthony Cena, I told you we can't stay right now. We can come back tomorrow."

"NO!" He said. "Want to stay."

"Jacob lets go and mommy will stop and get you some ice cream."

"NO!" He yelled.

Randy sighed and bent down to Jacob's level. "You need to go with mommy. You can come back tomorrow and we can watch a movie or play. But you need to go with mommy."

"But I don't wanna." He pouted. "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do." Randy replied. "I would love for you to stay with me. But right now that's not possible. You have to go with mommy. But I promise I will see you soon. So will do this for me and go with mommy?"

"Kay." He said hugging him.

Annie picked him up and looked at Randy. "Thank you. We will be back tomorrow I hope." Randy nodded and watched as they walked out. Once they were gone, he headed to his room. He hoped Jacob would be okay.

Annie drove home with Jacob sulking in the car seat. He was not happy and nothing seemed to make him that way. She pulled into the driveway and got Jacob out and headed in. She saw John had gotten Payton and they were in the living room playing.

"Welcome home." She said walking in with Jacob.

"Thanks." John replied when she did. "I hope Chinese is okay for dinner. That's what Payton wanted."

"That's fine." She replied. "I hope you remember to get some sweet and sour chicken as that is the only thing Jacob will eat."

"Of course. Hey buddy. I missed you." John said walking over. He took Jacob from Annie. "How you feeling?"

"Fine." Jacob said.

"Well that's good. How about we play before dinner? You, me, mommy and Payton."

Jacob looked at Annie. "Baby, you know it's fine to play to daddy." He nodded and they walked over to where Payton was. "How was school?" Annie asked her daughter.

"Good. I learned to write sentences."

"Sentences. Well that's great." She smiled.

"We are going to write pen pals."

"Pen pals? Well that sounds like fun."

"It is." She smiled. "Daddy, how long are you home for?"

"A few days baby."

"Yay! Are we going to spend time together?"

"Yes. You , me, mommy and Jacob."

"Yay!" She said as the doorbell rang.

"That would be dinner." John said getting up. He paid the delivery man and they sat down to eat.

Once the kids were in bed that night, John and Annie went to their room. "So, what made you want to come home?" She asked as they got ready for bed. "I thought you had to stay a little longer."

"I wanted to be home with you and the kids." She looked at him. "What? You don't believe me? That's just great! Just fucking great. I travel and bust my ass to provide for our family and you nag and bitch about the time I spend away. I come home early to spend time with you and I've got ulterior motives for that too. I can't win either fucking way with you Annie."

"Why are you turning this around on me?" She asked him. "You haven't been home in two weeks. You said this trip was important. You haven't cut a trip short in six months. What am I suppose to think?" She sighed. "John, I'm worried about us. We're so out of sync."

"There isn't anything to worry about."

She sighed and sat down on the bed. "Yes, there is. For the last six months or so, things are different. You go on business trips all the time. When you're home, you're only here for two or three days and then you're gone again. And when you are here, it's like you're not really here and you can't wait to get away from us. The kids miss you. I miss you. And I don't know how fix this." She looked at him. "Jacob feels so unloved by you. That you love Payton more than him. And no matter how much I assure him that's not true, it doesn't seem to help. He asks me why you don't love anymore. Why you love Payton more than him? And I can't seem to fix it for him. Only you can do that but you're never here. So what am I suppose to think when you cut a trip short and come home? John, I love you and I miss you. I miss us. The way we were. Everything is so out of sync with us and our family. We need you here with us."

He walked over to her and sat down beside her. "I'm here now. I know the last few months have been odd. But I was putting together a big deal. But that's done now. I can't give up traveling. It's part of my job. But I promise I will try to be home more."

"What about Jacob? Are you going to fix this for him? How he feels?" She looked at him.

"How about I take him out to dinner tomorrow just me and him?"

"I think he would like that." She smiled a little bit.

He leaned in and kissed her. "I promise things will be better from now on."

"Alright." She said before he kissed her again. He laid her back on the bed and they were soon making love. He kissed her as they came together. He pulled out and laid beside her.

"That was great." He said as they laid.

"Yeah." She said softly. He kissed her one more time and then turned over on his side and went to sleep. She laid there thinking. It was the first time she noticed the difference in things. It was like he wasn't there as he made love to her. She hadn't noticed it before and she wondered how long he had been like that with her. She laid in bed with the covers pulled around her wondering where it all went wrong.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy sat in his room thinking about the phone he'd just gotten. They weren't coming today. Annie had called and told him that John wanted to spend the day with Jacob and she couldn't say no to him given how Jacob had been.

"They will come tomorrow or the next day." Justin said walking in. "You understand why Jacob and Annie can't come today right?"

"Just because I get it doesn't make it any easier to deal with. He hates that little boy. And all because he's my son."

"He doesn't hate Jacob."

"He does. You heard what Jacob said yesterday." He sighed. "I just don't want my son hurt. And I hate John Cena. He's done nothing but hurt me for years. And now he's hurting my son and Annie too. And it's killing me inside."

Justin sighed. "Randy I can't say how everything will play out. But don't let your hatred for John Cena poison your relationship with Jacob or Annie. Jacob loves you. And he loves spending time with you. That's a great thing. Hold on to that. Not the hate."

"Yeah okay." He said. He wasn't' sure he could let go of how much he hated John Cena.

"Mommy, do I hawe tw go with daddy?"

"Yes, you do Jacob." She said as she got him dressed. John wanted to spend the day with Jacob as he was off work for the day.

"But I want Wandy."

"I know." Annie replied. "Jacob, remember our talk about how seeing Randy was a secret between you and me."

"Yew."

"Well that's still true. You can't tell anyone. Especially daddy and Payton" She said as she tied his shoes. "Okay.'

"Okay."

"Good. Now, daddy wants to spend the day with you and you should have fun."

"Okay." She nodded and picked him up and headed downstairs. She saw John and Payton in the living room. "Okay, Jacob is all ready to go."

"Great." John said getting up. "We will finish this game later okay?"

"Okay." Payton replied.

John walked over to Jacob and Annie. He took Jacob from her arms and kissed her. "We will be back later."

"Have fun." She said as they walked out. She hoped everything went fine.

John put Jacob in the car seat and they were soon on their way. "So, what did you want to do buddy?"

"I want pizza."

"Alright. Pizza it is." He smiled. "Did you want Chuck E. Cheese?"

"Yes."

"Okay. That's where we will go." He said just as his phone rang. He picked it up and saw it was Alyssa. "Hello."

"Hey, baby. Are you coming to see me today?"

"No. I'm spending time with Jacob and my family. I'll see you in a few days."

"But I want to see you."

"Sorry. I need to be with my family. I'll see you in a few days." He hung up and looked at Jacob. "Sorry, buddy. That was work. But it's handled and now we can have some bonding."

"We pway games?"

"We can. We can do whatever you want today. It's your special day with daddy."

"K." Jacob said playing with a toy.

"And we can get ice cream on the way home."

"Yay." Jacob said with a smile.

John smiled and pulled into Chuck E. Cheese. He got Jacob out of the back and headed inside. He ordered the pizza and took Jacob over to the playground. "Okay, buddy. You go play and have fun." He put him down on the ground and Jacob ran over to the playground. John sat down and watched. He felt his phone buzz and saw it was Alyssa. He sighed and hit ignore. He had to keep his focus on his family.

Just then he heard Jacob crying and rushed over to the jungle gym he'd been playing on. "Are you okay buddy?"

"No Daddy, I hurt." He said holding his arm.

"Okay. We're going to the hospital." He said picking him up and quickly heading to the car. He carefully put Jacob in the car seat and rushed to the hospital. He called Annie on the way and told her where they were going. He pulled into the ER parking lot and headed in. They were shown to an exam room and waited for the doctor. John held Jacob close as they did.

"Jacob Cena." The doctor said walking in.

"Yes." John replied. "He was playing on the jungle gym at Chuck E. Cheese and he fell and hurt his arm. I'm not sure if it's broken or not."

"Relax sir, I'll take a look okay."

Annie arrived at the hospital after John's call. Payton had wanted to go stay at a friends instead of going to the hospital. She walked to the reception desk.

"I would like to see my son."

"Name."

"Jacob Cena."

"Number 15." The receptionist said handing her the name tag.

Annie quickly made her way to the room. She walked in just as the doctor was finishing up examining Jacob. "Jacob!"

"Mommy!" Annie picked him up from the exam table and hugged him.

"Is he okay?" She asked the doctor.

"He's fine. It's clean break. It should heal nicely. I'm going to put a cast on it and set it. Then you can take him home."

"Thank you doctor." She said as the doctor left and she held Jacob close. She turned to her husband. " How did this happen? And where were you?"

"We went to Chuck E. Cheese. He was playing on the monkey bars. I stepped away for a second when my phone rang. It was work so I ignored it."

"If you were going to ignore the work call, then why did you step away leaving our son unattended. He's only two. He has to be watched. You could have hit the ignore button while you were standing watching him play."

"Why am I not surprised that this is somehow my fault?"

"That is not what I said. I asked why you stepped away to take a call you said you were going to ignore." She said holding Jacob. "You could have pressed the ignore button while you were standing watching Jacob."

"Kids get hurt Annie. This was an accident. I had no idea that Jacob was going to be hurt."

"I bet if Payton had been with you, you'd have been watching her like a hawk."

"That's not fair Annie." John replied.

"But it's the truth." She said with a sigh. "I don't want to talk about this in front of Jacob. But when we get home, we will talk."

"Can't wait." John replied sarcastically as the doctor walked in.

"Alright, let's get that arm set and put the cast on." He walked over to Jacob. "I'm going to give you something for the pain. But I want you to hold tight to your mom okay." Jacob nodded and Annie held him tight against her as the doctor set the arm and then put the cast on. "Alright. You will need to follow up with your doctor in a few weeks. I'm giving you something for the pain. It should help him rest. Just try to not let him get to rambucous."

"Alright." Annie said as the nurse gave her the discharges papers. She turned to John. "We will see you at home."

"Yeah. I have to make a quick stop and then I will be home."

"Great." She said getting Jacob's things and headed out. She couldn't believe that he hadn't been watching Jacob better. She called Careena on the way home and explained that Jacob had broken his arm playing. But that he was okay and would be fine in a few weeks. She hung up with Careena as they pulled into the driveway.

Careena hung up her cell phone and turned to Justin and Randy. "Everything okay?" Justin asked her.

"That was Annie. Apparently Jacob was at Chuck E. Cheese and he fell off the jungle gym and broke his arm. Annie said they are just leaving the hospital."

"Is he alright?" Randy asked concerned.

"They said it was a clean break and should heal nicely."

"Why wasn't someone watching him?" Randy asked.

"I don't know."

"It was Cena wasn't? He was the one who had Jacob for the day. Annie said they were spending time together. He let my son get hurt. I told you he hates my son and now he's letting him get hurt."

"We don't know that for sure." Justin said.

"If Annie had been with him, he'd never have gotten hurt."

"That's not for sure. Kids get hurt Randy. It's part of life."

"Maybe so but Cena hates my son." Randy got up and headed to his room.

Justin and Careena looked at each other. Randy had such hatred for John. And it worried them. They just hoped when Annie came to visit she could talk to Randy and calm him down about how John was being toward Jacob. She was probably the only one who could calm Randy down about things.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Annie stopped and got Jacob's medicine and then headed home. She pulled into the driveway and got Jacob out of the SUV. Payton had asked to stay over night at her friends' house and given that she and John would probably argue, she said okay. She put Jacob down in the crib and headed downstairs to wait for John to come home. She wondered where exactly he was stopping. She walked into the kitchen and then heard the door opened.

"I stopped and got Jacob's favorite donuts." John said walking in the kitchen with the box. "I though they would make him feel better."

"That's nice of you." She said taking the box and opening them. She sighed when she did. "These are Payton's favorites. Jacob likes strawberry frosted."

"Sorry. I thought he liked chocolate frosted too."

"It's fine. He'll like them." She replied.

"Why don't you say what you want to say?"

"Alright. What was so important that you weren't watching Jacob better? What was more important than our son?"

"I glanced down at my phone for two seconds and walked a few steps away from the monkey bars. It's not my fault he fell." He looked at her. "Annie, accidents happen. Kids get hurt. I'm sorry Jacob got hurt."

"Was working calling you? Is your work really so important that you can't let it be for a few hours. You said you wanted to spend time with us. I assumed that meant leaving work behind for a little bit. No calls or anything dealing with work." She sighed. "John, we're suppose to be fixing things between us. And fixing things with you and Jacob. That's what you want right?"

"Of course it is."

"Then start acting like it."

He walked over to her. He pulled her to him. "I want to fix this. I do. I love you Annie. You, Payton and Jacob. You are my family." He leaned in and kissed her. "Let's head upstairs." He whispered. She nodded and he took her hand and they headed upstairs.

Randy sighed as he sat in his room looking at the pictures of Jacob and Annie. He hated that they didn't get to come. He hated that John was home. He, Annie, Jacob and Payton should be a family. Not her and John. John didn't deserve Annie or Jacob. Randy desperately wanted to tell Jacob that he was his father. He had never wanted anything more. But his head was telling him that it wasn't right to disrupt Jacob's sense of security no matter how much of an ass John was being.

He close his eyes, flashes of the hospital playing in his mind. He was sure it was the hospital because he heard Dr. Regal's voice and the voice of an American.

'You make it look like he's dead and you keep him here. Keep him sedated or whatever. Just make sure he never shows his face around the States again.'

'Of course. We'd be delighted. I do have a suggestion if you're interested. We have been doing some experimentation with electro shock therapy and we are in need of a new test subject. With a generous contribution and a small monthly stipend, I'd be more than willing to accept Mr. Orton as my new test subject. That would also procure his inability to return to your country.'

He held his head and screamed. Justin and Careena came running into the room. "Randy, what's wrong?" Justin asked.

"I remembered something from London."

"What?" Justin asked.

"Dr. Regal was talking to an American. They were making a deal to give me the shock therapy. The person paid Dr. Regal to do so." Randy looked at Justin and Careena. "Who would do this?"

"I don't know." Justin sighed. "Since Annie and Jacob aren't coming today. Let's do a therapy session with you and me. I think we can really get to the bottom of things." Randy nodded. "Careena, why don't you go rest and we will see you at dinner?" Justin suggested. Careena nodded knowing that the therapy sessions could get pretty intense.

Justin looked at Randy. It was time they tried to recover some more memories. "Okay, here is what we're going to do. We are going to we are going to try to recover some memories. I'm going to take you back to London, in your mind, and we will see if we can't figure out who Dr. Regal was talking to."

"Alright." Randy replied.

"Lay down." Justin looked as Randy did. "Okay, take a deep breath and count back from ten. When you're relaxed, we will try to bring up the memories."

Randy took a deep breath and counted backward from ten, picturing Annie and her smile in his head. "Okay, you're deeply relaxed. Now, you're back in the hospital. You hear the voices outside your room. You know one is Dr. Regal and they are talking about the treatment. What else do you remember?"

"I remember the lights. They were so bright. I remember the pain and the shadows hovering over me. I remember them pumping something in my IV. It burned. Like my whole body was on fire. I remember slipping into the darkness with the fire still in my veins."

"Alright. That's the treatment you received." Justin said to him. "It was the beginning of the electroshock therapy that erased your memory. Do you remember anything else? Anything about the person who might have been paying for this?"

"He was pacing, yelling, frantic. He wanted me to suffer." Randy said with his eyes closed. "He was blaming me for something. I heard him say it's his fault and I want him to pay."

"But you have no idea who he was?" Justin asked. "Think back. Clear your mind and see that day. Listen to everything around you."

Randy closed his eyes and saw a flash of the man reflected in the glass of the window. He looked familiar but the flash happened so fast that he couldn't tell who he was. "I see someone but I can't tell who he is. But he looks familiar to me."

"Alright. Let's go with that." Justin said to him. "Focus on the man speaking with Dr. Regal."

"He is saying how I ruined his life. And he wants me to suffer." He said as he laid there with his eyes closed. "I know I know him but his face is fuzzy. He just says over and over again that he wants me to suffer for what I did."

"Focus on his face." Randy continued to be in that memory. He tried to see the person. "Can you see his face?"

"It's all fuzzy." Randy replied. "I can't see him. But he's familiar."

"Alright." Justin replied. "Let's stop for now. We will come back to this and the person's face might become clear. So, relax and when I snap my fingers you will be awake." Justin snapped them. "We made some progress today."

"Yeah." Randy agreed.

John got up from the bed and walked to Jacob's room. Annie was sleeping after they made love. He walked into the room and saw Jacob finally sleeping. He gently touched him and sighed. He hated that Jacob got hurt but it wasn't' his fault. Kids get hurt all the time. But it did bother him that the little boy looked more and more like Orton every day.

It was obvious to everyone that Jacob wasn't his son. He might have had the blue eyes but he looked exactly like Randy. And John hated that. He sighed and headed downstairs to his office. He had things to take care of. He looked over the checkbook that he kept from Annie. It was an account that was one purpose and one purpose only and it was time for the payment that came out of it. Once he had that taken care of, he took out the papers he had his lawyer draw up that would give him equal control of Jacob's trust account. He just had to trick Annie into signing them. He hated that she had money from Randy. He wanted no trace of Randy Orton in their lives but Jacob and that was merely because he had no choice in the matter. That money would soon be his. If he had to raise Randy's son as his own, then he deserved it. Now he just had to make sure everything went to plan.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Annie woke up the next morning and walked downstairs shocked to see John making breakfast. "You're cooking?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Well I'm definitely surprised." She said walking in. "Are the kids up?"

"They are in the TV room watching cartoons."

"How's Jacob?"

"Had his first round of pain meds and is being taken care of otherwise by Nurse Payton."

She smiled. "That's great."

"I was thinking we could all spend the day together. The four of us. Maybe go to the zoo or something."

She looked at him. She wanted him and Jacob to have the relationship they used to have but she also knew how much Jacob loved to see Randy. This was so complicated. "If Jacob feels up to it, then it sounds like a great idea."

"Great." John said as Payton came back into the room.

"Daddy, Jacob wants some apple juice."

"Alright. One apple juice coming up. And why don't you make sure you and Jacob have clean hands for breakfast."

"Okay." She smiled as she took the sippy cup of apple juice with her.

John finished up breakfast and put it on the table. He turned to Annie. "Annie, I'm sorry about yesterday and letting Jacob get hurt. I should have been focused on him not other things and I'm sorry."

She looked at her husband. He was trying very hard with her and the kids. But it seemed a little forced and she couldn't shake the bad the feeling she had. "Let's just forget it and enjoy breakfast okay?"

"Alright." He said as Payton and Jacob walked in. He smiled when he saw them. "Breakfast guys."

"Did you make my favorite daddy?" Payton asked him as she sat down at the breakfast table and John put Jacob in the high chair.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes with smiley faces."

"That is my favorite." Payton said.

"Great. And I made special peanut butter banana for Jacob." John smiled and placed them in front of him.

"Thanx daddy." Jacob replied.

"You're welcome buddy." John smiled and sat down. Annie smiled at him and he winked at her. She was glad he was making an effort. "So, kids, mom and I were thinking about all of us going to zoo today. Just spend the day together as a family."

"Awesome." Payton replied. "I love the zoo."

Jacob looked at Annie. "But I want to see my frwend."

Annie stopped eating and looked at him. She hoped he wouldn't say more. "Jacob, we can go tomorrow. I'm sure they wont mind."

"What friend?" John asked.

"Oh, just a kid he met at playgroup. Remember I told you he was going to a play group now."

"Right. Well, maybe you can go see him tomorrow buddy."

"Okay." Jacob replied.

"Does he go to playgroup everyday?" John asked her.

"He does. Everyone says it's good for him to socialize with kids his own age. So I found a good play group and he loves to go there. He has a friend who loves to play blocks. And you know that's Jacob 's favorite."

"That's true it is. Alright. Well maybe you guys could go tomorrow while I swing by the office. I won't be long. Just filing some paperwork." Annie looked at him. "I promise it's just paperwork for the new deal. I'll be two hours tops."

"Alright." She replied. "Well, once everyone is finished, we can head to the zoo."

She headed upstairs after breakfast to get Jacob ready. She sent a text to Careena and told her that they would be over tomorrow. She put Jacob on the changing table and quickly changed his clothes.

"Mommy, I want to see Wandy."

"I know baby. But today we're spending time with daddy. Tomorrow you can go." Annie looked at him as he made the puppy face. "Jacob, daddy wants to spend time with us. Don't you want to spend time with daddy?"

"I guess so."

"Jacob, daddy loves you."

"No, he don't." Jacob said to her. "He luvs siswer."

"He loves you too baby."

"No mama. Wandy luvs me."

Annie sighed and pulled Jacob into a hug. She knew that was true. No matter how much she wanted it not to be. John loved Payton more. And it was hurting Jacob and their family. "I know he loves you." She said to him. "But for today, daddy wants to spend time with you. So let's make the effort to have a good time. Okay? And leave Randy out of things. You can go see him for a little bit tomorrow."

"Ok mama."

"Okay." She smiled and picked him up from the changing table and they headed downstairs. "Are we all ready for some zoo fun?"

"I'm so ready mommy." Payton smiled.

"I'm ready too." John added.

"Great. Then since everyone is here, let's head out." They got in the car and headed toward the zoo.

The day went pretty good as they looked around the zoo. Annie had to admit that John seemed to be trying with Jacob. He was talking to him and showing him all the animals. Payton was enjoying the animals too. It was true family outing. She hoped it was a step in the right direction but she still couldn't shake the bad feeling. That this new found fondness for his family was a front and John was hiding something from them. And Annie had a feeling that it was he was cheating on her.

"Today was a great day." John said as they arrived home after the zoo and a trip to Chuck E. Cheese.

"It was." She said as she carried a sleeping Jacob into the house. "I'm going to put Jacob down for his nap."

"Alright. I'll put Payton down." He said as he carried his sleeping daughter upstairs too.

Once Jacob and Payton were down, both John and Annie came down stairs. She walked into the kitchen to put up the picnic stuff. John followed her into it.

"So, tomorrow Payton has school and you're taking Jacob to playgroup?"

"Yeah and you said you had some work to do at the office?"

"I do. I need to do some quick paperwork and make sure my assistant is doing the work I need her to do while I'm spending time with you guys."

Annie nodded. "How is Alyssa?"

"She's been great. She gets the job done and she does it just like I want. I'm lucky I found her. She really knows the job."

"I bet she does." Annie replied.

"She's my assistant, Annie. Nothing more."

"I didn't say anything."

"You had that tone. She's just my assistant. I'm not cheating on you."

"I never said you were. But now that you bring it up, you have been acting like you did when you were cheating with Monica. Although I had no idea you were. But I noticed the behavior is the same."

"So every time I go out of town on business, I'm cheating on you?!" He asked. "Unfuckingbelieveable! I'm trying here Annie. I bust my ass at a job that makes most people cringe and I hear that I'm not here. So I try to be here and you pick a fucking fight with me."

"I'm not trying to pick a fight. And your job doesn't make most people cringe. You work in an office and you make deals to buy other oil companies. It's not like you're on the rig drilling the oil or anything." She sighed. "I worked at that company at one time. I know exactly what your job entails. And I also know how assistants like to sleep with their bosses. So if you say you aren't sleeping with her, then I believe you."

"Sure you do. I can tell by the tone of accusation in your voice."

She sighed. "I'm not trying to accuse you of anything. You're the one who brought up that you weren't sleeping with her. And you said weren't so I believe you." She looked at him. "John, you're my husband and I love you. I just am worried about us. We aren't like we use to be and it worries me."

"I know it does. And I'm trying to fix it. But you can't keep picking fights with me every time I turn around." He said as he walked over to where she was.

"I don't mean to. I'm just so concerned about us and Jacob and Payton." She looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Annie, I love you and our family. We're just going through a rough spot right now. It will all be fine. I promise." He said hugging her.

She hoped they would be but she wasn't sure. Something had changed over the last six months and she had no idea how to fix it or what would happened.

Please Review! And Check out our newest story, Unseen Scars


	21. Chapter 21

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jacob woke up the next morning and smiled as Annie came into his room. "Good morning, baby." She said walked over to the crib.

"We go see Wandy?"

"Yes, baby. We are." She smiled and picked him up. "So let's get you ready and then we will have breakfast and go."

"Yay!"

Annie smiled. "Let's go have some breakfast." She picked him up and headed downstairs. She saw that Payton was up watching cartoons in the living room. "Morning, baby."

"Morning, mommy." She replied. "Can you make French Toast for breakfast?"

"Sure." Annie smiled and put Jacob down beside Payton. "Watch Jacob while I do."

"Okay." Annie nodded and walked into the kitchen.

She got everything out for breakfast and started cooking. She heard footsteps and looked up to see John walking in. "Good morning."

"Morning." He said as he walked over and kissed her. "I shouldn't be but a few hours at the office. Three or four at most."

"Alright. Just call us when you leave the office, so Jacob and I can come home from play group." She replied. "Did you want to drop Payton off at school?"

"Sure." He said as he poured some coffee.

"Great." She smiled. She finished breakfast up and they all sat down to breakfast. Once it was done, they all headed out.

Randy sat in the warehouse waiting for Annie and Jacob to arrive. She had texted Careena and told her that they were coming for a few hours. "You got the chocolate milk?" He asked her.

She smiled. "I did. I know how much you two like to drink it while you're playing."

"Yeah." He smiled too. "I've missed him and Annie so much."

"I know. But they have a life with John. And as much as you don't like it, they have to spend time with him."

"Yeah, when he makes time." Randy as he heard a car outside. "That's them."

Careena nodded and walked to the door. "Hey, guys. Glad you came today and I know someone who is anxious to see this little guy." She said smiling at Jacob.

Annie let Jacob down who ran right to Randy. "Wandy! I miss you much."

"I missed you too buddy." Randy smiled as he hugged him. "How does your arm feel?"

"It huwts."

"But he's on pain meds." Annie said walking over.

"Wandy, let's pway bwocks." Jacob said to him. Randy smiled and they sat down on the sofa with the blocks. They started to build with them.

Annie had to smile at the sight. Jacob looked so happy and Randy did too. Jacob looked happier than he had in the last few days with John.

"Wandy, will you sign my cast?" Jacob asked.

"Of course." He said as he got a pen. "You're not in pain right?"

"No."

"The pain meds take care of that." Annie said walking over and sitting by them. "So, he's good."

"Great." Randy smiled. "Now where to sign and what to sign"

"Dwaw a Dinosaw"

"A dinosaur huh? I think I can draw a dinosaur." Randy said smiling. He got the sharpie and drew the dinosaur on the cast. "There you go. One dinosaur."

"Thanws Wandy." Jacob smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Bwocks?"

"We'll play blocks." Randy smiled.

Careena looked at Annie. "So, how are things at home?"

"Tense."

"Let's sit down and talk and let Randy and Jacob have some time." Careena said to her. "So, tense how?"

"With John. I mean he's home and wants to spend time with us but it seems so forced. Like he's making himself want to be with us. I just feel he's hiding something."

"Where is he today?"

"He's at work doing some paperwork. That's how we were able to come. I told him I was taking Jacob to play group." She sighed. "We had a fight last night about things. I wasn't accusing him of sleeping with his assistant. I was just saying the behavior was like when he was cheating on me with Monica. We're just so far away from each other and I'm worried. I don't know how to fix it."

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to tell you."

"It's okay. I'm sure things will work out." She sighed. "I just wish this was easier on the kids. Payton is fine. She misses John when he's gone but other than that she's fine. She doesn't doubt how much John loves her. I can't say the same for Jacob or me for that matter."

"Jacob knows you love him and that's what's important. And I think he knows Randy loves him too."

"Yeah I know." She said as she looked at Randy and Jacob playing. She turned back to Careena. "I'm just not sure my husband loves me anymore. I feel so lost in all of this. I'm trying so hard to hold my family together. But I feel it slipping away and I can't stop it. If that makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense."

She sighed. "I'm sorry to dump all of this on you. I know these sessions are about Randy and Jacob. Not me and the issues going on at home."

"Like I said before. Everyone needs someone to talk to."

"Thanks." Annie smiled. She turned her attention to Randy and Jacob. She couldn't help but smile. Jacob looked the happiest she'd seen him the last few days. It made her realize how unhappy their home life was at the moment.

"He's always happiest on the days Jacob comes to visit."

Annie smiled. "I can see that." She replied. "Jacob is happiest when he's here too."

"The bond between them is amazing."

"Yes, it is." Annie sighed. "It makes me rethink my decision about John being Jacob's father. I see how unhappy Jacob. And how much it hurts him the way John does. I'm trying so hard to protect my children and keep my family together. But it feels like a losing battle. I guess my mind goes back to two years ago when all of that happened and John took Payton away from me. I guess I'm worried he will do that again. That he will fight me for both kids." She looked at Jacob. "Not that I'm necessarily thinking about divorce or anything. I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"It's a confusing time. But you're doing a great thing for yourself and for Jacob and Randy."

"Yeah I know." She said as she turned her attention to Randy and Jacob. They both looked so happy. The way it should be.

John arrived at his office after dropping Payton off at school. He saw that Alyssa was at her desk. "Good Morning, Mr. Cena."

"Good morning, Alyssa." He replied as he walked up. "Messages?"

"Here they are." She smiled. "I thought you were taking some time off."

"I'm just here to do a little paperwork." He smiled.

"Do you need help?"

"Of course. See you in the office with the files?"

She smiled a little. "Yes, sir."

She walked into the office a few minutes later. He locked the door before he sat down on the couch and motioned for her to come over to where he was. "Did you get the files I needed?"

"Yes, sir." She said as she put them on the desk and walked over to him. She straddled his lap and kissed him. "What else can I do for you?"

"Oh, I think you know." He smiled. She smiled back and got up from the sofa. She stood in front of him and unbuttoned her blouse and undid her skirt. She was soon standing there in her black bra and panties. "Take everything off." He said as he sat there looking at her.

She giggled and did as he asked and then walked over to him. She straddled him again and slid him inside her. She leaned closer to him and whispered to him. "Have you missed me? Thinking about me when you're with your wife."

He looked down at her and kissed her roughly. "What do you think?"

"I think you missed me." She smiled. She leaned closer to him. "Then show me how much." She started moving up and down on him as they had sex. She had missed the time they normally spend together when he was at the office. She hated that he was still married. She wanted him permanently.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Annie smiled as Randy helped Jacob into the car. He turned to her as she stood there and leaned in and hugged her. "Thank you for bringing him here."

"You're welcome." She said as he hugged her. She couldn't explain why the hug didn't make her uncomfortable. It was the opposite.

"Do you think you guys will be able to come tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. I know this means so much to you and Jacob. And it does to me too as well." She replied. "The way things are right now at home, it's nice to come here and see how happy Jacob is. Well, we really should get going so we're home before John gets there." She smiled as she shut the door to the back. "I promise I will try to bring Jacob tomorrow. But I can't let John or Payton for that matter suspect something. Payton would tell John and John would go crazy. And I don't know what he might do. I can't let him hurt Jacob or you or anyone else."

"You honestly think he'd hurt him?"

"I don't know. I remember how John acted two years ago and it was frightening. I don't want to take the chance it will happen again. So, John or Payton can't know you're alive. Or that Jacob and I are coming to visit you. This protects us all."

"I understand. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself and of Jacob."

"Always." She smiled. "I will try to come tomorrow but I don't know for sure."

"I know." He said looking over to Jacob. "Okay, buddy. I will see you soon. You go with mommy."

"Ok. I wuv you Randy."

"I love you too buddy." Randy said hugging him. "You be good."

"I pwomise."

"Alright buddy. I'll see you soon okay?" Jacob nodded and hugged Randy tightly.

"We will see you later." Annie said.

"Alright." Randy said hugging Annie too.

"We should go." She put Jacob's bag in and got into the driver's side. She checked her phone and saw she had no call from John. She sighed. He must still be at work. She started the SVU and drove away.

"Do you have to go?" Alyssa asked as John got dressed.

"I do. I have to get home to Annie and the kids." He said as he buttoned his shirt.

"You can always tell her you're working late." She said getting up from the sofa and walked over to him. Not bothering to put on any clothes yet. "You know you want to stay with me."

"We can always pick this up tomorrow." He said as he finished up.

"So, you're coming back to the office tomorrow?" She smiled.

"I am. I'll tell Annie that Steve and Shawn want me back to work here until the deal is up and going."

She smiled and kissed him. "Good. I can't wait for us to have some time. I wish the next trip would come up. I hate that I have to share you with her. I hate that I know you go from having sex with her to having sex with me. Probably in the same day."

He sighed and looked at her. "Alyssa, I can't not have sex with my wife. She really would get suspicious then."

"I just don't see why you don't leave her. Get custody of Payton if you want or get joint custody. Whatever. Just leave her and be with me."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not?" She asked. She knew this was probably not a good thing to do but she wanted him and she wanted him to leave his wife. "It's not like you love her anymore. What good does it do for you to stay with her? To make her think your marriage is happy. That you want to be a family with her and the kids. You don't want that anymore."

"And how do you know that's not what I want?"

"Because you wouldn't be sleeping with me if you wanted that." She said to him. She leaned in and kissed him. "Can you say you want your wife and that life? Or do you want me and the life we could have together? Think about how great it is between us. You know it's better than with your wife." She looked at him.

"Let's just keep things the way they are and see where it goes." He kissed her and headed out.

Once he was gone, she pouted. She couldn't believe he wouldn't leave her. She thought for a minute. If John wouldn't leave Annie, then maybe she could get Annie to leave John. She smiled as she thought about her next plan. She would make sure that Annie found out about her and John. Then Annie would leave and take the kids. And John would be hers.

Annie pulled into the driveway and got things ready to make dinner. She put Jacob in the living room with Payton watching a movie. She knew John would be home. She started making the lasagna when she heard the kids greeting John and she heard footsteps.

"Did you get the work done?" She asked him when he walked in.

"I did." He said as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "I told Steve that I would be back in the office tomorrow. He has a deal cooking in Canada. And I have to head up there. It's real important."

"I'm sure it is. The business is always important." She said to him. "Well, dinner is cooking. You can go shower and change before it if you want."

"Sounds good. I'll be back down in a few."

She nodded as he left the room. She sighed. She knew he would have to go back to work and then more than likely travel somewhere. She just hoped it would be later on. She finished up dinner and set it on the table just as he came back down.

"Daddy, we're having parents come and eat with you day on Friday. Will you and Mommy come?" Payton asked as they sat there eating.

"I'll be there baby." Annie said first.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I have to go on a business trip. I leave Thursday." John replied. "I promise next time I'll go."

"You said that the last time."

"I know baby. But this trip is important." He said to her. "After this deal I'm working on, I will be able to get you that new bike you want. You want a new bike right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then it's worth it right?"

"Yeah." She said softly.

"Plus mommy will be there and you love when she goes."

"Yeah but she brings Jacob. So it's never just me and mommy."

Annie sighed. "Payton, that's not nice. You love Jacob."

"I know but sometimes I want it to be you and me."

Annie thought for a minute. "I will see if I can arrange for Grandma or someone to watch Jacob and it just be you and me okay? I'm not promising but saying I will try."

"Alright mommy." Payton said.

"Good. Now let's eat dinner." Annie said to her. She looked at John and then went back to eating.

Later that night, Annie put Jacob to bed while John put Payton to bed. She walked into the bedroom after kissing Payton goodnight.

"Go ahead and say something." John said to her. "I know you want too."

"I'm not going to say anything."

"That'd be a first."

She looked at him. "Do you want me to say something? It doesn't matter what I say. You have to travel with your job and as such you miss out on some things with the kids. It's just how it is. You know that so why would I have to say anything."

"Because you always have something to say about me working so much."

"I know but I'm not going to this time. You have to work. You enjoy your job. And part of it is that you have to travel. So, with traveling you will miss out on things with the kids. It's just how it is. I'm tired of fighting about how much time you spend at work." She sat down on the bed. "John, I'm tired of fighting with you. I can't make you not work so much. I can't make you want to spend time with us. So, I'm not going to say anything about it anymore. And just enjoy the time you do spend with us."

"Annie..."

"No John. I told you, I'm not fighting about this anymore. I don't have the energy. It's getting late. We should probably get some sleep." She didn't say more before she headed into the bathroom to change. She really was tired of fighting with him about how much he worked and how much time he spent with them. She just didn't want to do it anymore.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Annie called Careena the next morning and explained the situation. She asked if Randy would be willing to spend the whole day with Jacob.

"He would love too provided you're okay with that." Careen replied.

"I am. You and Justin will be there too right? Not that I don't trust Randy with Jacob. I do trust him. He just has never watched him alone."

"We will be here and he'll be fine. I promise."

"I know. I just didn't want to overwhelm him with watching Jacob alone."

"Everything will be fine."

"Alright. I will drop Payton off at school and then bring Jacob and then head back at lunch time to eat with her." She said over the phone. "I really appreciate you helping out. My parents are out of town and didn't tell me until today. And they wont be back until Friday night."

"It's not a problem and he will be thrilled when I tell him."

"Great. See you guys then." Annie said hanging up just as John walked in the kitchen. She saw he was packed. "So, you have to leave today instead of tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Steve wants to get the ball rolling on this. I'm sorry about the parents thing."

"It's fine. Did you say goodbye to the kids?"

"I did. I hope this trip won't last long but I won't know until I get there."

"Alright. Well, have a safe trip and we will see you when you get back." She said walking toward him. She kissed him and started to walk away.

"Annie, I don't want to leave with you angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you. I'm just trying changing the way I deal with this now. So, go and do what you need to do with the job. And we will see you when you get back." She smiled a little bit and walked upstairs to get Jacob and Payton. John shook his head, grabbed his bag and walked out the door. He didn't know if it worried him or made him happy about her new attitude toward things. But he hoped it was for the better.

Alyssa smiled when she got John's text about going out of town. She would have him to herself and she could put her plan in motion. And then John would be hers forever.

Randy sat in the warehouse with Careen and Justin. Careena had explained about Annie wanting to know if Randy wanted to keep Jacob for the day without Annie there.

"She wants me to keep him alone?" Randy asked Careena.

"Justin and I will be right here with you."

"It's not that. She trusts me. She trusts me enough to take care of our son alone."

"Yes, she does." Careena replied. "She trusts you and that's a big thing for the both of you."

"Careena's right. This is a big step in your and Annie's friendship. The fact that she trusts you with Jacob."

"I've got to take good care of him."

"You will. I have no doubt that you will take good care of him." She smiled. "I'm going out to the store. Is there anything you want for you and him?"

"Chocolate milk and pizza."

She smiled. "I should have known. You two eat nothing but that sometimes. But I will get some healthy stuff. For everyone." She laughed and got her purse and headed out.

Justin looked over at Randy once she left. "You will be fine. You and Jacob will have a great time. And I know you will take good care of him."

"Yeah." Randy said.

"What?"

"What if I hurt him? What if I snap and..."

"You're not that person anymore." Justin looked at Randy. "And Careena and I will be in the next room if you need anything. But I know you will do fine and Annie does too." Randy nodded.

Annie smiled at how excited Payton was to spend the time with her. She knew it was helping everyone. She and Payton would get some time together and Randy and Jacob would too. She smiled at the thought also. Jacob was so excited. He was already picking out what he wanted to take with him even though it was only going to be for a few hours. It was nice to see her children so happy.

Alyssa smiled as she and John walked into the hotel room. "I'm so glad we're away from Texas." She said to him. "We can just focus on business and us."

"We can focus on business later." He said as he pulled her to him.

"I like that idea." She said as she pulled away and slipped out of her dress. She walked over to the bed and finished undressing. "I'm waiting for you." She said seductively.

He walked over to her and kissed her passionate. She helped him remove his clothes and he joined her on the bed and they were soon making love. He had missed being with her when he was home and now they had a week to be together. As the deal he was putting together would take that long. At least that's what he'd told Annie and everyone at work. Truth was the deal was done all but the signatures and the rest of the time he planned to spend with Alyssa.

Friday came and Annie got the kids ready to go. She was going to drop Payton off at school and then take Jacob to the warehouse to spend time with Randy. Then she would come back to Payton's school for lunch.

"Mommy, I'm so excited you're coming for lunch."

"Me too baby."

"Who's watching Jacob?"

"Well, mommy's friend is going to watch him. So, you don't have to worry about it."

"Okay mommy. I'll see you at lunch." Payton said as she got out of the car.

"See then baby." She smiled. Once she was certain Payton was inside, she headed toward the warehouse. She looked at Jacob who looked so happy. "Ready for your day with Randy?"

"Yes." He smiled.

She smiled back as they pulled into the lot in front of the warehouse. She got out and got him out of the back. "Okay, baby. You be a good boy for Randy."

"I pwomise."

She smiled and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Justin opened the door and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled and walked in with Jacob.

"Someone has been anxiously waiting this visit."

She laughed. "This little guy has too." She replied as she put Jacob down. He immediately ran to Randy when he saw him.

"Wandy." He said as Randy picked him up.

"Hey, little buddy."

"Mama said we spwend the day just us."

"That's right. I'm excited are you?"

"I'm do 'cited." Jacob said. "I gots bwocks and choo choo twain and mobies."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled. He turned to Annie. "Thank you for this."

"It's not a problem." She smiled. "I know you both will have a great time." She smiled and walked over to them. "Jacob, I want you to mind Randy, Justin and Careena. You be on your best behavior."

"I pwomise."

"Good." She smiled and hugged him. "Now, you be good. I will see you in a little bit. I love you."

"I luv you too." She nodded and started to the door.

"You guys have my cell number if you need anything. I appreciate this."

"It's not a problem. Have a nice time." She nodded and headed out. She hoped Jacob had a great time with Randy. She felt it would do Jacob good to spend some time with Randy.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Annie pulled up to the school a little while later. She headed to Payton's classroom and smiled when she saw how excited her daughter was.

"Mommy." Payton said hugging her.

"Hey baby. Are we ready for lunch?"

"When Sister Grace gives us permission." Payton replied as the nun came into view.

"Welcome parents." Sister Grace said when she walked up. "I want to take a minute to thank you and welcome you to ST. Christopher's Catholic School. Most of you have been here before. For those of you who haven't been, welcome. Now if you all will follow me to the cafeteria. We will have lunch."

Payton grabbed Annie's hand and they headed to the cafeteria. "I'm so excited mommy. Just you and me. We're having chicken strips for lunch you know. And they are awesome."

"Chicken strips huh? Sounds yum. I can't wait." Annie smiled at her daughter.

"I know mommy. I'm so excited." Annie smiled again. It was obviously that this was helping Payton as well. They needed the time together.

Randy smiled as he and Jacob played blocks. "Wandy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Do you luv me?"

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't? You're smart, you're tough and you're the best block builder ever!"

Jacob smiled. "I luv you too." Randy smiled and hugged him. "Will you be my daddy pwease?"

"I wish I could buddy. But we will always be friends. Always. You can come to me with anything. I'll always be here for you okay?"

Jacob looked at him with tears in his blue eyes. "But I need a daddy."

"Buddy, you have a dad."

"But he don't love me."

"I'm sure that's not true buddy."

"It is. He luvs sister but not me. But you luv me. You should be my daddy."

Randy sighed and hugged him. He honestly didn't know what to say. He wanted to say that he was his dad. He desperately wanted to be Jacob's dad. And he wanted Jacob to know. "How about we have some lunch? You hungry?"

"Yes." Jacob replied.

"Alright." Randy said getting up. He walked to the kitchen and saw Careena there.

"You handled that very well." She replied.

"I don't know about that." He said as he made some lunch. "I want to tell him the truth."

"And I think Annie will let that happen eventually. You just have to be patient."

"I want to be." He sighed as he put the grilled cheese sandwich on a plate. "But I see how much pain he's in because of John. John obviously doesn't love him. Kids aren't stupid. They sense things like that. And Jacob obviously does. He deserves to know he has a dad who loves him."

"Even though he doesn't know you're his father, he knows you love him."

"I know he knows that. But I want him to know I love him as his father. I love being his friend and spending this time together. But I want him to know I'm his father. His true father." He looked at her. "Am I being selfish by wanting that?"

"No. Every parent wants their child to know they love them."

He sighed and picked up the plates with the sandwiches on them. "I just really want to be his dad." He said before heading back to the living room. "Lunch ready buddy."

"Gwill Cweese my favowite." Jacob smiled.

"Mine too." Randy smiled as they ate. He knew Annie would be coming back before long. But he had loved the time with Jacob.

"Mommy, this has been so fun. You ate lunch with me and now you're going to see my art project right?" Payton said as they walked back to the classroom.

"Of course baby. I would love to see your project." Annie smiled. She enjoyed the one on one time with each of the kids so much.

"This trip is just what I needed." John said as he and Alyssa laid in there in bed. They had spent the morning doing some sightseeing and now he planned for them to spend the afternoon in bed.

"I'm glad." Alyssa smiled and kissed him. "I missed you so much when you were with your family. I know you have to spend time with them. But I miss you so much." She said giving him her pouty face.

"Don't give me that face. I miss you too. You know that. But I have to go spend time with them."

"Not if you leave her." She said. "You can see the kids every other weekend or however you want the custody agreement. But you don't have to be married anymore. You can divorce her. I don't know why you want to stay married to someone you don't love."

"Who says I don't love her?"

She looked at him. "If you loved her, then you wouldn't be sleeping with me. You don't love her anymore and you don't really have a marriage anymore. I don't know why you want to pretend you do." She leaned up and kissed him. "When you're in bed with me and you're fucking me so hard, she's the last thing on your mind. You don't really feel guilty about being with me. So, how can you love her?"

He looked at her before he moved to hover over her a little and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. "How about you prove to me why you're the better choice?"

She smiled and pulled him to her. "Oh I know I can." She kissed him passionately and they were soon making love. They had a few more days together and she would put her plan in motion to get him permanently. She just had to set it up to so Annie would know the truth.

Annie smiled as she hugged Payton and headed out to pick up Jacob. Payton still have a few more hours at school. She had enjoyed the time with Payton and it was nice for them to have some mother/daughter time. She got into her SUV and headed toward the warehouse. She wondered how Jacob and Randy's day was. She pulled into the parking lot and got out knocking on the door.

"Hey" Careena said when she opened the door. "How was your day?"

"It was great." Annie smiled. "I loved the one on one time with Payton. How was things here?"

"Great. Both had a good time." She smiled.

"Where are they?" Annie asked as she looked around and didn't see them.

"Oh, they are napping in Randy's room." Careena smiled and pointed to the room. Annie nodded and headed to the room. She opened the door and smiled when she saw the sight in front of her. It was so cute. Randy was lying on the bed on his back asleep with Jacob sound to sleep on his chest. They both looked so peaceful. She quietly made her way out of the room. She didn't want to wake them up. "Cute right?" Careena said when Annie came back from the room.

"It was so cute. Both looked so peaceful. I just can't wake Jacob up until right before it's time to get Payton. It's just a too cute picture." She smiled. "So, how was it today?"

"Jacob brought up John not loving him and asked Randy to be his dad."

"Again?" Annie asked. Careena nodded. Annie sighed after she did. "Jacob keeps saying that at home too. That he wants Randy to be his dad. And I don't want my son hurt." She looked at Careena. "But I'm worried if I tell Jacob that Randy is his father. He will tell John that Randy's his dad and he's alive. And John will go crazy. Sometimes I just wished John and I had divorced and I raised Jacob alone without him thinking John was his father. I love both my kids so much. But Payton doesn't doubt John's love for her. I think, sometimes, that she's the only one he loves anymore. And I hate feeling like that."

"You deserve so much better." They heard from the door.

They both turned to the door. "Why would you say that?" Annie asked.

"Because it's true. Everyone deserves to feel loved and important."

She sighed. "Things aren't always like they seem." She said to him. "Is Jacob awake?"

"No, he's still sleeping." Randy said to her. "And I know things aren't always like they seem. But I know you and Jacob deserve better. You deserve to feel loved and important."

"Life doesn't always work out the way we want or the way we deserve."

"I know that all to well." He replied to her. "My life didn't work out like I wanted. And now here I am. I don't have the woman I love and I can't be a father to my son."

Careena looked between them and stood up. "I'll let you two talk."

Annie looked at Randy once Careena had gone. "What are you saying?"

"I don't have the woman I love. You. And I can't tell my son that I'm his father." He looked at her. "I want that more than anything."

"Randy, I don't…I mean I don't know what to say."

"I get that Jacob thinks John is his dad. But doesn't our son deserve to know that both his parents love him. He knows John doesn't love. And it hurts him so much." He looked at her. "I want him to know that his father does love him. I want him to know I'm his father. We don't have to tell him how it happened. I just…I want him to know."

She looked at him. The truth was a part of her wanted to tell Jacob that Randy was his father. But she was conflict as to what the outcome would be.

Please Review!


End file.
